Un colocataire un peu trop charmant !
by Nana-mii
Summary: <html><head></head>Imaginez que vous partager un appartement avec un homme au corps de rêve. Imaginez, toujours que vous fantasmez sur ce même homme. Imanginez maintenant que cet homme à un caractère bien trampé, qu'il déteste les réveils matin. C'est le cas de Ichigo !</html>
1. Chap1: Mon colocataire est trop charmant

Hello, je fais le grand saut (à peine exagéré) en m'essayant à une première fic.

Qui dit première fic, dit première angoisse de publier quelque chose de nul ! Bah je suis lucide, je ne pense pas que ce soit de la grande littérature mais j'espère quand même qu'elle sera un peu appréciée ^^

Je suis ouverte à toute critique (soyez pas trop méchant(e)s quand même hein !) Le but est de m'améliorer (espérons-le pour ceux qui liront =D).

Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo ( ='( comme c'est dommage ... )

Bonne lecture ! (Croise les doigts)

**Voici une 3****ième**** version de ce chapitre, beta reader (Merci à elle =D) et tous les chapitres suivant sont aussi corrigés alors faites-vous plaisir ! **

* * *

><p>Il était 8h tapante lorsque le réveil se déclencha, dans un bruit sonore et strident, se propageant dans l'ensemble de l'appartement. Ichigo se retourna dans son lit et plaqua un oreiller sur sa tête, tentant d'échapper à ce son infernal. Il s'était néanmoins décidé à éteindre l'appareil, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.<p>

« ETEINS-MOI ÇA OU JE FAIS UN MASSACRE ! »

Ichigo se figea dans son action. Son locataire se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la poignée encore à la main, et ne portant qu'un boxer pour seul vêtement.

« Oh! T'entends ce que je te dis ? »

Mais Ichigo n'entendait pas, il ne faisait que voir, ce corps face à lui, éloigné de quelques mètres seulement, et si parfaitement sculpté. Il se surprit à scruter du regard chaque parcelle de l'anatomie de son colocataire, commençant par ses longs cheveux rouges courants dans un large cou tatoué sur les côtés, descendant sur des épaules robustes d'où partaient des tatouages parfaitement symétriques, se terminant sur des pectoraux musclés à souhait. Sa taille en V était, elle aussi, parsemée de tatouages tribaux. Ses abdominaux distinctement tracés, eux, formaient des carrés bombés, qui, assemblés, paraissaient aussi appétissants qu'une tablette de chocolat. A l'instant même Ichigo aurait vraiment aimé poser ses mains sur les hanches fines de Renji et partir à la découverte du corps caché par le seul vêtement porté de celui-ci . Et notre roux aurait pu continuer ainsi sa contemplation si la voix forte et grave du propriétaire ne l'en avait pas tiré.

« Hey, t'es réveillé ou tu nous joues le somnambule ? »

A l'entente de cette voix qui semblait toute proche, Ichigo leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux interrogateurs de son charmant colocataire. Il prit soudainement conscience que Renji s'était rapproché et pu même constater que le réveil avait cessé toute activée bruyante.

« Bordel ! Ça fait dix minutes que j'te cause et que tu restes là à me fixer comme un abruti »

« Je...euh... Je suis pas bien réveillé, désolé »

Ce fut tout ce qu'Ichigo réussit à bredouiller avant de comprendre que, pendant tout ce temps, il avait littéralement déshabillé du regard le corps de son colocataire, et tout ça sous les yeux de ce dernier.

Notre rouquin reposa alors son regard sur la personne en question. Il tenta de savoir si Renji avait remarqué l'attention qui lui avait été portée quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Ichigo pu affirmer que ce crétin n'avait pas pu le remarquer. Son visage était quelque peu crispé mais il mit ça sur le compte du réveil en fanfare qu'il lui avait gracieusement offert. En effet, Renji n'était pas matinal et tout ce qui pouvait causer son réveil, de parts des bruits intempestifs, le mettait de très mauvaise humeur.

« Hey si tu te lèves pas, tu vas être en retard et tu m'auras réveillé pour rien, alors si tu veux pas que je te fasse ta fête, t'as plutôt intérêt à bouger et presto ! »

« Raaa mais c'est bon, laisse-moi tranquille, et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre d'ailleurs ? » s'énerva soudain Ichigo.

_« Qui me fasse ma fête, j'attends que ça. »_

« Prends pas ce ton-là rouquin, si t'avais bougé ton cul pour éteindre ton satané réveil, j'aurais pas eu à l'faire. Crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir d'être là »

Ichigo fronça violement les sourcils, c'en était trop. Renji était-il obligé d'être aussi désagréable? Et puis, qu'est-ce que notre roux pouvait y faire s'il n'était pas du matin et que, pour couronner le tout, il fantasmait sur le corps de son colocataire ? Rien ! C'était de sa faute à lui.

Il se leva alors précipitamment, bousculant la principale cause de son comportement. Il se planta devant sa porte, de profil à l'entrée, et indiqua du pouce la sortie. Son colocataire, toujours devant le lit d'Ichigo, resta muet en suivant le déplacement du roux.

« Sors de là ! » ordonna Ichigo d'un ton menaçant.

« Tu crois pouvoir me dire ce que j'ai à faire ? Toi qu'es pas capable de te gérer? » Répondit Renji sur un ton amusé.

« Tu veux peut être m'apprendre? » Lança le roux avec un regard de défi.

Ichigo s'attendait à recevoir une pique de son charmant colocataire mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. C'est avec étonnement qu'il vit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Ichigo se rendit soudain compte encore un peu plus de la beauté de cet homme. Celui-ci se mit en mouvement, rejoignant bientôt notre roux effaré. Et alors qu'il pensait être dépassé, Renji se stoppa net tournant son visage de façon à capter le regard de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, trop troublé par la proximité de son colocataire, n'esquissa aucun geste, accrochant à son tour son regard dans celui marron en face, attendant la suite.

« Joue pas avec moi, j'pourrais bien finir par perdre le contrôle »

Cette phrase avait été presque murmurée à quelques centimètres de la bouche du jeune roux. Elle avait été accompagnée d'un geste lent de la main du charmant colocataire, qui avait effleuré la joue du roux jusqu'à atteindre les cheveux, près de l'oreille. Ichigo resta pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés, autant par les paroles que par le geste qui les accompagnaient.

Un rire amusé le sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur. Renji venait de passer la porte, et Ichigo ne put seulement distinguer sa silhouette disparaissant dans la cuisine.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »_


	2. Chap2: Le début de quelque chose ? v2

_Et me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre =) _

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé ! Vos messages m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ^^ votre enthousiasme m'as beaucoup touché._

_Merci aussi aux revieweuses (? ^_- !)_

_Asia-Seven-Ice et Seishironin_

_qui n'ont pas de compte et que je n'ai pas pu remercier en "privée"^^ _

_Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui est plus long et qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas ! _

_Ah et encore désolé pour toutes les fautes qu'il doit y avoir -'_

_Bonne lecture =D_

**Version corrigé ^^ **

**Merci Beta =D**

* * *

><p><em>« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »<em>

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il lui semblait encore sentir le frôlement de la main de Renji, qui avait tracée un chemin jusqu'à son oreille, caressant à l'occasion quelques mèches de cheveux roux. Inconsciemment Ichigo retraça ce même chemin de sa propre main. Sortant doucement de son état de choc, il fronça violemment les sourcils.

« _Pourquoi il a fait ça? » _

Il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait que Renji réagirait, comme à son habitude. Il aurait haussé un peu plus le ton, limite colérique, serait sorti de la chambre, ce serait dirigé dans la sienne en claquant la porte, donnant des coups, résonnant dans les murs pour faire comprendre au roux qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à le croiser dans les heures qui suivaient. Mais rien de tout ça, juste ce geste tellement lent et pourtant un contact si court, et puis ces paroles…

«_** Joues pas avec moi, j'pourrais bien finir par perdre le contrôle » **_

Ce n'était tellement pas le genre de Renji. Nan il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Pourquoi? Et quel contrôle? En avait-il déjà eu d'ailleurs?

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir. De toute façon, ça ne répondrait pas à ses questions de rester là, comme un idiot, à se torturer les méninges. Avec tout le courage qu'il put rassembler, il se décida à se diriger vers la cuisine, pour une nouvelle confrontation.

Fort de sa détermination, ce fut un Ichigo gonflé à bloc qui déboula dans la cuisine. Mais tout retomba comme un soufflet raté en apercevant la scène devant lui.

Renji, qui ne portait toujours rien de plus que son boxer, se débattait avec le paquet de pain de mie qui décidément ne voulait pas laisser ses précieuses tranches sortir de là. Ichigo esquissa un sourire qui se voulait plus amusé que moqueur. Une odeur de café commençait à s'élever dans la pièce, ce qui attira le regard de notre roux sur l'objet de prédilection de son colocataire. Renji était accro à ce breuvage, il ne pouvait commencer une journée sans. Ichigo reporta alors son regard sur lui, il avait enfin réussi à tirer des tranches qu'il disposait maintenant dans le grille-pain. Ça aussi, c'était une habitude de son colocataire, des tartines grillées agrémentées de confiture et parfois de Nutella. Puis, le regard toujours scrutateur de notre roux se remit à s'intéresser au corps parfaitement sculpté en face de lui. Il s'attarda sur le dos offert dévoilant des tatouages similaires à ceux du buste. Ichigo suivait, des yeux, les lignes symétriques qui descendaient de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à la naissance du (seul) vêtement. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées, dues à la contemplation.

Renji, qui jusque-là avait ignoré Ichigo, sentit un regard insistant se poser sur lui. Nul doute que le roux devait avoir repris sa petite inspection de tout à l'heure. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de notre fauteur de trouble. Renji savait par expérience que nul ne pouvait résister à son corps. Ce n'était pas de la prétention, il l'avait seulement constaté. Il attirait les regards, à la piscine, dans les douches communes, à la plage … Souvent il n'appréciait pas l'attention qu'on lui portait, même si cela le flattait. Pour lui, c'était surtout désagréable. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille quand il exhibait même un morceau minime de son corps. Alors quand Ichigo l'avait carrément dévoré du regard, cela l'avait fortement agacé. Puis les réactions d'Ichigo, son envie évidente de cacher son intérêt l'avait curieusement amusé. C'était donc avec satisfaction qu'il sentait ce regard. Il eut alors une étrange envie d'en rajouter, de revoir le trouble du roux. Ce fut dans ce but qu'il se décida à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Sans grande surprise, il vit le roux scruter son dos. Il semblait s'intéresser aux tatouages qui l'ornaient, suivant leur course jusqu'au plus bas, le creux de ses reins. Renji étira bien malgré lui un sourire dont il avait le secret, un de ces sourires qui se voulaient dangereux.

**« Un problème rouquin?» **Renji avait lancé la phrase sur un ton mi moqueur mi menaçant.

Ichigo releva instantanément les yeux, croisant ceux de son colocataire. D'abord prit de surprise, il changea vite pour un sentiment de panique et une légère honte.

« _Depuis quand il sait que je suis là, nan en fait depuis quand il me regarde le … »_

Voyant la panique passer dans les yeux ambrés, Renji ne put s'empêcher d'étiré à nouveau ses lèvres dans un sourire dangereux.

Ichigo, lui, entendit un alarme s'allumer dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait suivre. Ce sourire ne disait rien de bon, son charmant locataire se serait-il enfin énervé?

_« Enfin? Mais je suis maso ou quoi? Pourquoi je veux qu'il s'énerve moi ?….» _

Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne put que sursauter à la nouvelle intervention de l'homme en face de lui.

**« Tu voulais peut être voir de plus près? » **s'enquit Renji un sourire à la fois amusé et charmeur.

Cette simple proposition fit écarquiller les yeux de notre pauvre roux qui, quelques secondes après l'étonnement, entra dans un état de trouble avancé.

Renji se délectait littéralement de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur son colocataire. Il le regardait perdre petit à petit sa contenance, et pouvait maintenant voir apparaitre une rougeur sur ses pommettes. C'était vraiment marrant de le voir perdre ses moyens pour si peu.

De son côté, ce cher roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était une invitation très osée, même s'il ne disait ça que pour se moquer.

_« C'était bien pour se moquer? »_

Ichigo tenta un regard vers l'objet de son trouble. Parce que oui, il était troublé. Ses paroles, son attitude, ce sourire … Le roux déglutit péniblement en croisant les yeux malicieux de Renji, et son sourire mi moqueur mi carnassier. Il avait peur, ce mec était en train de… jouer avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué son attirance physique pour lui? Ichigo fulminait, devenant bientôt aussi rouge que les cheveux de son homologue. A cette simple pensée il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille se calmer, qu'il s'éloigne de toute urgence. En effet il se sentait… brûlant.

_« M***e mais c'est qu'en plus je m'excite tous seul là » _

**« Hey! Tu devrais faire gaffe, j'crois que t'as de la fièvre »**

Renji ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et voir le trouble augmenter d'avantage chez le roux l'amusait au plus haut point. Il avait bien fait finalement d'opter pour la taquinerie plutôt que l'énervement.

Soudain Renji vit son homologue bouger, entamer un mouvement de replis selon lui. La mine renfrognée.

_« On dirait qu'il ne me répondra pas finalement. Où est passé son regard colérique et son ton de défi de tout à l'heure? »_

Il aurait cru qu'il se serait jeté sur lui au sens propre ou bien même au figuré mais non. Rien. Juste ce trouble et l'incapacité à bouger ou parler.

« Foutu hormones à la noix ! Fait c***r tiens! »

Fut les premières et dernières paroles d'Ichigo avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, en face de la cuisine.

**« Dommage, mais j' te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça rouquin »**

Le murmure ne put être entendu, Ichigo étant de son côté trop occupé à se noyer le visage dans le lavabo. Il tentait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les rougeurs de son visage, se maudissant de réagir comme une fille qui rougit devant un garçon un peu pervers.

_« Un peu? Non, il a carrément proposé que je vienne plus près … Ou alors je me fais des idées ? … »_

Ichigo releva son visage, rencontrant son reflet dans la glace. Il semblait toujours aussi troublé, les rougeurs toujours installées.

_« M***e! »_

Ichigo décida qu'il devait oublier pour l'instant et qu'une bonne douche l'aiderait amplement à se détendre. Ce fut bien malgré ces bonnes résolutions qu'on l'entendit pousser un cri de terreur.

« AAH »

Il avait été tellement concentré à se plonger le visage dans la vasque qu'il en avait presque oublié un petit détail. Il n'y avait pas que ses joues qui avaient pris en coup de chaud ! C'est donc d'un air rageur et en marmonnant une quantité non négligeable de noms d'oiseaux que notre roux se jeta dans la douche, ouvrant le robinet pour faire baisser sa température au plus bas.

En parallèle, ce fut un Renji concentré dans sa tâche d'engloutir son copieux petit déjeuné, qui entendit en hurlement provenant de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes surpris et quelque peu agacé par ce son désagréable il se demanda ensuite ce qui pouvait bien faire crier son colocataire roux. A cette pensée, un sourire lubrique se peignit sur ses lèvres, très vite remplacé par un sourire prédateur à faire défaillir la pauvre tartine à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. C'est avec un certain empressement que la tartine en question fut engloutie suivit des gorgées de liquide noir. Ceci étant fait, il ne mit que quelques minutes pour ranger l'intégralité des vestiges de son festin et laver sa vaisselle. Il put alors se diriger, d'un pas décidé et un sourire en coin, jusqu'à la porte de la salle du réfugié. Arrivé à destination, il put entendre clairement l'eau couler. Toujours décidé à ne pas laisser le roux tranquille, il frappa finalement à la porte, justifiant son geste avant d'avoir une réaction :

**« Hey! Sors de là ! T'es pas le seul à vouloir te faire beau »**

Ichigo se figea telle une statue à l'entente de cette voix.

_« Mais jamais il va me laisser tranquille lui! C'est pas possible»_

Notre roux fulminait, il venait à peine de se détendre que, déjà, tous les muscles de son corps se re-crispèrent instantanément. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter pareil stress aujourd'hui ? Il s'était levé il y avait à peine une heure que déjà il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que cette journée se termine.

Prit d'une soudaine lucidité, Ichigo se rappela qu'il devait bosser ce jour-là. Il se précipita hors de la douche, se heurta dans le bac, glissa sur le sol se retenant de justesse au lavabo.

_« C'est vraiment pas mon jour! » _

Il s'arma d'une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, en prit une autre plus petite pour frictionner ses cheveux, la laissant reposer sur ses épaules avant de porter sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il souffla un bon coup puis déverrouilla la pièce et ouvrit sans crier gare, priant pour que son colocataire se la prenne en pleine tête histoire de ne plus l'entendre et …de prendre la fuite!

Mais son charmant colocataire ne se fit pas avoir. Il s'était tout simplement décalé en entendant la porte se déverrouiller. Il était donc là dans toute sa splendeur, appuyé contre le mur tout proche, trop proche au goût de notre roux.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes. Renji profita de ce moment pour laisser glisser son regard l'homme en face de lui. Il ne put pourtant détailler ce corps que son propriétaire semblait déjà reprendre ses esprits.

« J'te laisse la place, pas besoin de tambouriner! »

Renji fut quelque peu surprit pas l'assurance du rouquin en prononçant cette phrase.

_« Il est temps qu'il se réveille! »_

Le colocataire au corps tatoué ne put qu'étirer un sourire de satisfaction, se demandant si Ichigo allait enfin mordre.

Ce dernier, commença à prendre légèrement peur en voyant le sourire apparaître sur le visage paisible de Renji. Il pensa alors qu'il valait mieux prendre la fuite avant que ça ne retourne au vinaigre, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir répliquer sans être troublé à nouveau. Il se retourna alors faisant dos à son colocataire et se replia dans sa chambre sans omettre néanmoins de lancer un petit : « T'est qu'un emmerdeur » bien senti.

Renji lui se délectait de la vision que lui offrait le roux. Il s'était tourné et battit en retraite mais non sans laisser un petit cadeau et non des moindre. Une vue sur le postérieur du rouquin serré par la serviette autour de sa taille. Renji ne put qu'étirer d'avantage son sourire et même la petite phrase insultante n'avait rien enlevé à son plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ichigo, maintenant habillé et profitant que son charmant colocataire ne soit plus dans les parages, récupérera les affaires dont il avait besoin.

« J'suis partit» cria a-t-il pour la forme avant de refermer la porte d'entrée et de s'empresser de sortir du bâtiment, direction son travail.


	3. Chap 3 : Le défi ? v2

**Voici le troisième chapitre !  
><strong>  
>Certains (peut-être même tous) diront ENFIN, et c'est justifié.<br>Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que ça m'as pris pour publier (et accessoirement écrire) ce chapitre. Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions et je suis toujours incertaine mais voilà je ne peux pas vous faire attendre d'avantage, ce n'est vraiment pas possible.  
>Alors j'espère que cette suite aura autant de succès que les précédents chapitres. Néanmoins je préviens il y a "moins" de confrontation mais plus de petit détails en tout genre ^^<p>

Voilà voilà sans vous en dire plus je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ps: Merci à toutes les reviews, je vous adore =D

**Chapitre corrigé =D  
>Merci ma beta ! <strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo était épuisé. Sa journée de travail chez Urahara l'avait vidé. Non seulement, il avait dû traverser toute la ville pour livrer toute sorte de choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais en plus il avait fait équipe avec Shinji.<p>

En temps normal il appréciait son job, il lui permettait de payer la moitié du loyer et même de mettre des économies de côté. Il y retrouvait ses ami(e)s du lycée, qui comme lui avait besoin d'un boulot pour les frais d'université, de logement etc…

Urahara était un ami du père d'Ichigo. C'était lui qui avait presque forcé son fils à travailler dans la boutique de son ami, pour lui donner un coup de main.

Urahara n'avait pas beaucoup d'employés dans son petit magasin de farces et attrape. Au départ il n'avait que Tessai, un homme imposant qui jouait les nounous avec le patron et les deux gamins; Ururu et Ginta. Ichigo n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment compris qui étaient ces deux enfants toujours présents (hors du temps scolaire) dans le magasin.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ce type, brun aux yeux aussi foncés que ses cheveux et aux caractéristiques assez osées. Ichigo se souvenait encore avoir frôlé l'apoplexie en découvrant le 69 qui ornait la joue du jeune homme, en même temps que le reste de son corps à moitié dénudé. Il se souvenait aussi très bien du sourire aguicheur et du clin d'œil significatif de ce même brun ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui Urahara disposait de plus d'employés. Ichigo (forcé encore une fois) ayant recruté ses ami(e)s.

Uryû Ishida avait donc été le premier à rejoindre la petite équipe. Il avait vite fait usage de ses talents légendaires pour la couture en proposant à Urahara de fabriquer des costumes à la main. Le patron avait applaudit l'idée et Uryû s'était retrouvé employé à plein temps pour une durée indéterminée.

Inoue Orihime avait suivi le brun à lunettes et avait été chargée de la caisse (quand Shûhei ne la délogeait pas) et de l'accueil.

Enfin Chad Yasutora s'était lui aussi joint à la petite bande, étant assigné au commande et à la livraison lourde.

Ah oui! N'oublions pas le principal ennui d'Ichigo à ce moment même : Shinji Hirako. Quand, au lycée à l'époque, il avait entendu dire que Ichigo travaillait chez Urahara et que ce dernier recrutait il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter sur l'occasion. Shinji aimait particulièrement embêter le roux. Et depuis quelque temps ses taquineries avaient pris une autre forme, plus proche du harcèlement encore.

Aujourd'hui le blond avait trouvé le moyen de le harceler un peu plus longtemps. En effet à peine rentré des livraisons il avait joyeusement invité tout le monde à fêter une journée bien remplie. Autant dire que la raison n'avait pas beaucoup de crédit mais au grand désarroi d'Ichigo tous les employés avaient accepté cette idée. Ichigo avait eu beau refuser avec énergie, il avait dû céder devant le regard attristé d'Inoue. Il n'aimait pas voir Orihime triste, alors il s'était résigné. De toute façon il ne serait pas seul avec Shinji ses ami(e) seraient là aussi et ça lui éviterait de se retrouver coincé avec son colocataire diablement sexy et provocateur ces derniers temps.

Et donc voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur le chemin de son appartement en compagnie … du blond harceleur.

Lorsqu'Ichigo avait dit devoir aller se changer, Shinji avait habillement soupçonné qu'il tentait juste de s'enfuir. Tous les autres avaient alors conclus que c'était bien possible. Le jeune homme ne sortait guère si ce n'était pour se rendre à la fac ou à son travail. Shinji avait, alors, sournoisement proposé de venir avec lui et de veiller à le ramener. Tous acceptèrent et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un bar un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, tenu par l'ancien tuteur de Shûhei.

Ce fut alors sans surprise que Shinji le couvrit de questions.

« Alors à quoi ressemble ton colocataire? » tenta Shinji.

« Un type normal » répondit Ichigo du tac au tac.

_Normal ? Je ne crois pas, pas ces temps-ci en tous cas…_

« Hum… j'imagine qu'il est à ton goût? » s'enquit vicieusement le blond.

« Q.. Quoi ? » bredouilla Ichigo.

_Pourquoi il dit ça lui!_

« Je vois pas ce qui te le fait penser » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Le fait même que tu le nies si précipitamment! » sourit le blond.

« En fait j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, je déteste la concurrence. Mais bon j'ai quand même toute mes chances après tout, je suis Shinji Hirako le tombeur! » Précisa-t-il un sourire goguenard à l'appui.

_Le tombeur? Depuis quand. Tch on aura tout entendu. _

« C'est pas plutôt le harceleur ou le pervers ? » rectifia Ichigo.

Cette question valut à notre roux un sourire à la Shinji, un sourire vicieux.

« Tu t'en plains pas en attendant! »

« A quel moment n'ai-je pas protesté? » s'enquit Ichigo non perturbé par l'affirmation du blond.

_Manquerait plus que ça que je me laisse faire. Il a dut trop rêver, ce type est pas croyable! Si encore il était agréable à regarder un peu comme Renji mais… _

_Attends deux seconde la! J'ai dit quoi? _

Pendant que le roux s'égarait dans sa réflexion Shinji, lui, se contentait d'observer ce dernier. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, c'était évident Ichigo n'était pas du genre facile. Il était d'ailleurs assez réputé pour ne pas voir l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez la gente féminine comme la gente masculine. Même pour lui, il ne devait pas voir, savoir.

Au premier abord on pouvait croire que c'était simplement de la taquinerie que Shinji aimait juste embêter le roux, le voir s'énerver ou qu'il aimait tout simplement séduire. Ça avait été vrai pendant un moment, mais à force de s'incruster parmi les amis d'Ichigo et de partager des moments plus ou moins sérieux avec celui-ci ses raisons avaient changées. Ses sentiments étaient devenus plus complexe et le désir de séduire le jeune roux pour l'ajouter à ses conquêtes était devenu un désir de l'avoir pour lui, le garder jalousement.

Seulement voilà, Ichigo avait depuis quelques mois un colocataire. Ce même colocataire était ami avec le brun tatoué employé chez Uhrahara. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Ichigo de le rencontrer. A ce moment-là il cherchait un appartement en colocation mais ne trouvait rien.

Shinji connaissait la réputation d'Hisagi un brun ténébreux, mystérieux et arrogant qui faisait tomber n'importe quelle femme et homme en mal de bad boy. Il savait aussi que parmi les connaissances du brun il y en avait une à la réputation d'homme fatal. Il paraitrait que sur son chemin il faisait rougir toute femme et se faisait envier de tous les hommes. Alors quand Shinji avait su que finalement un ami d'Hisagi allait se mettre en colocation avec le roux il avait tout tenté pour en savoir plus, savoir s'il était ou pas cet homme.

Pourtant Shinji en doutait, Ichigo avait l'air certes quelque peu perturbé par son colocataire mais ne semblait pas non plus y être attaché. Mais il voulait tout de même être sûr.

Ce soir l'occasion avait donc été trop bonne pour lui. Il serait à la fois rassuré et puis il pourrait, peut-être, enfin attirer le roux dans ses filets.

Shinji lui-même perdu dans ses pensées ne posa plus aucune question et ce fut sans autre forme de dialogue qu'ils atteignirent rapidement l'appartement du roux.

Assez bien situé, ni trop prêt ni trop loin du centre-ville, dans un quartier plutôt tranquille, un arrêt de bus à même pas 100 mètres. L'immeuble de 5 étages semblait moderne et assez bien entretenu.

Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'au deuxième étage et arrivèrent devant la porte numéroté d'un 3. Ichigo vérifia d'abord si elle était verrouillée puis entra.

L'entrée débouchait sur un petit couloir bordé d'un petit meuble à chaussures et d'un porte manteau.

« Renji t'as encore laissé la porte ouverte ! » cria presque Ichigo, de l'entrée.

Shinji suivant l'avancée du roux examinait l'appartement. Le couloir s'arrêtait où commençait la cuisine (à gauche) délimitée par un bar se finissant par une table ronde pour 4 personnes, au vu des sièges disposés autour. A la droite du couloir (face à la cuisine) une porte avec précisé salle de bain dessus, à 1 mètre de celle-ci une autre porte, sûrement une chambre. Droit devant on apercevait le salon constitué de deux fauteuils une table basse et un canapé leur faisant face.

Arrivée devant le dit canapé Shinji entrevit une silhouette allongée dans ce même canapé.

« Oye je te parle ! » Ichigo soupira se remémorant involontairement la scène de son levé.

Pendant ce temps une tête bougea et des yeux marron se posèrent d'abord sur Ichigo pour ensuite glisser sur l'ombre derrière lui.

_Tiens ce n'est pas souvent qu'il ramène quelqu'un ici._

Comme en attente d'une réponse le regard se posa à nouveau sur le roux.

Comme s'il avait compris Ichigo répondit.

« Shinji Hirako, il bosse aussi chez Uhrahara … »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer Shinji déclara :

« Je te l'emprunte ce soir » accentuant sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

« Ouais enfin on va retrouver les autres après que je me sois changé » s'empressa d'expliquer notre roux.

« Depuis quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'habiller ? » demanda Renji d'un ton provocateur.

Il s'attendait à une réponse mais rien ne vint, à la place Ichigo soupira juste encore une fois et se dirigea vers sa chambre (à côté de la salle de bain) précisant tout de même en passant vers Shinji :

« Je vais me changer, bouge pas! »

Il n'était pas anodin de demander à Shinji de ne pas bouger. Ichigo était sûr qu'il aurait pu tirer profit de la pique de Renji pour tenter de le suivre et de l'aider à « s'habiller ».

Dans le salon, attendant le retour de Ichigo, les deux hommes s'ignoraient presque. Oui presque car c'était sans compter sur notre Shinji qui, après une inspection des lieux - qui lui permit de découvrir une autre porte, de la deuxième chambre pensait-il - reporta son attention sur le colocataire du roux. Il le détailla alors longuement et aussi discrètement qu'il en était capable, c'est-à-dire sans gêne et avec insistance. Il remarqua alors les tatouages apparents sur son front dévoilés par sa coiffure qui tirait tout en quelque chose qui ressemblait, selon lui, à un ananas. Shinji sut alors qu'il s'agissait bien de _lui. _Les tatouages sur chaque biceps lui confirmèrent ces dires.

Ichigo n'avait pas pris la peine de le présenter alors Shinji n'avait pas pu le confirmer par le nom du possesseur des tatouages. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute. La correspondance physique devant lui avec la description qu'on lui avait maintes fois faites ou qu'il avait entendu ne permettait plus de le nier.

_Hé merde! _pensa le blond. _Remarque il a l'air de s'en foutre de la fraise. _remarqua toujours le blond.

Mais Shinji ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas que Renji avait choisi de ne plus ignorer le jeune homme au surnom de fruit rouge.

D'ailleurs il ne savait probablement pas non plus que Renji voyait le blond comme un intrus dans _leur appartement_.

Renji avait remarqué l'inspection de logement par l'intrus. Il n'avait pu, par la suite, que sentir le regard scrutateur qui avait suivi. Mais il savait que ce regard n'était pas dû, pour une fois, à son simple physique et une attirance de celui qui le scrutait, mais qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une évaluation de sa personne. La question était pourquoi?

Renji détourna le regard de la TV et le fixa dans celui de Shinji. Ils se toisaient clairement.

Une voix criarde retentit alors, cassant le silence :

« Renji Abarai, hein? Si j'avais su je me serai fait beau! » Shinji avait lancé un sourire aguicheur avec cette phrase. Mais le ton était ironique.

« Ça aurait pas changé grand-chose »

Renji scruta rapidement le blond intrus avant d'ajouter.

« T'crois pas en faire déjà trop? C'est pour Ichi? »

La tenue de Shinji n'était pas guindée. Il avait opté pour un simple jean blanc retenu par une ceinture noire qui s'accordait avec son tee shirt de même couleur. Le tout était assez proche du corps et dévoilait presque impudiquement la sculpture de son anatomie. Il portait une veste en cuir noir au bras. Il était grand et paraissait maigre mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait des muscles en fin de compte.

Shinji n'avait pas su quoi répondre au début, nier ou jouer franc jeu? Mais après tout il était quelqu'un de franc et puisque le sujet était sur le tapis. C'est donc sans plus d'hésitation qu'il déclara fier :

« Tu as l'œil. Effectivement et je compte bien le capturer, ce soir. »

Shinji remarqua le sourire en coin de son homologue et attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas.

« Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le chopper juste en enfilant ses fringues et lui faire du gringue? Laisse-moi rire. Mec tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Shinji s'attendait à quelque chose du genre, tous ceux qui connaissaient ses plans avaient d'ailleurs débités les mêmes affirmations. Mais il était résolu et était prêt à tout pour avoir le roux et le plus tôt possible. Mais à l'instant même ce qu'il voulait encore plus c'était savoir si Renji Abarai serait un obstacle pour l'atteinte de son objectif. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce ne serait pas le cas, et qu'il serait fidèle à sa réputation de gars inintéressé par la quasi-totalité de son entourage et de ses prétendant(e)s. Mais il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr maintenant. Renji le toisait depuis le début de l'échange alors qu'il aurait normalement dut l'ignorer complètement.

Shinji prit un air à demi moqueur, valait mieux ne pas provoquer sa colère, et répliqua enfin, un sourire aux lèvres:

« Jaloux? Ce serait très étonnant de ta part n'est-ce pas ? »

Shinji essayait de le prendre dans un piège, se référant à sa réputation et désignant un comportement qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'avoir. Il pensait alors qu'il se désintéresserait de lui, l'ignorerait pour montrer l'aberration.

Mais la réponse claqua comme une baffe.

« Ha Ha Ha. Elle est bonne celle-là. Et de quoi je devrais être jaloux tu peux m'dire? Mon physique est clairement plus avantageux que le tien. Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi l'jaloux? T'essaie de me la boucler pour avoir le champ libre. C'est malin mais t'es pas le seul à jouer sur ce terrain-là. Et là tu m'as donné envie d'y jouer. »

Shinji était estomaqué, à la fois choqué et apeuré par les propos sous-entendus. Comment ça il voulait jouer ? Contre lui ? Avec Ichigo? Il ne voulait pas y croire et préféra confirmation. Reprenant un air plus sérieux le blond lança :

« Dois-je comprendre que tu veux en quelque sorte m'évincer ? »

« T'évincer? Pas besoin Ichigo s'en chargera bien tout seul. Mais tu vois ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas essayé à la séduction et j'suis qu'un homme … »

Renji fixait le blond qui s'était raidit à ses dires.

« Tu veux donc essayer de séduire Ichigo ? » Shinji fronçait les sourcils

« Bah pourquoi pas? Ça me ferais d'la peine qui s'entiche d'un gars de ton genre »

« Un gars de mon genre? Sérieusement ne crois pas que ça prenne. Ta réputation est aussi « mauvaise » que la mienne du point de vu d'Ichigo, qui crois-tu qu'il va choisir entre un type qui joue juste ou un tombeur prêt à se ranger pour ses beaux yeux? »

Shinji était sûr de lui. En théorie tous ses dires étaient fondés. Il avait assisté lui-même, plusieurs fois à des moments où des rigolos play boy avaient tentés d'approcher le roux. Il se rappella avoir eu très mal en voyant le sort qu'ils avaient subi.

« J'ai tout le temps de le charmer. J'vis avec y peut pas m'éviter moi! »

Le blond serra des dents alors c'était comme ça?

« Dans ce cas je ferais en sorte qu'il soit à moi avant toi »

Il était très sérieux. Il était hors de question, encore plus en sachant les raisons de ce dégénéré asocial, de lui laisser.

« Tu le prends pour un objet de déco dont tu veux faire l'acquisition? C'est pas une plante! Tu vas te manger le mur »

« Comme c'est drôle d'entendre cela de celui qui veut le manipuler. Tu es le seul qui le voit comme une acquisition ici. »

Le silence retomba tout à coup, pendant lequel Renji se détourna du blond. Lui aussi était sérieux, il ne laisserait pas ce type toucher au roux, ça non. Il était bien trop intéressant pour le céder au premier venu. Pas maintenant qu'il s'y était intéressé.

Le roux choisit ce moment pour refaire son apparition.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour le voir sortir de sa chambre. Ils en restèrent sciés. La vue qu'ils avaient, avait provoqué un arrêt instantané de leur activité cérébrale.

Ichigo avait passé un marcel marron saillant son torse musclé, sur lequel il avait passé une veste à manche courte, de couleur gris - noir, qui laissait apparent des biceps galbés qui a vu d'œil avoisinaient les 35 cm de tour. Les avant-bras étaient également nus et amplifiaient la vision de rêve. Notre roux avait enfilé un jean bleu ni trop serré ni trop large qui accompagnait ses jambes élancées. Il était maintenant en train d'attacher une chaîne toute simple sans pendentif autour de son cou, quand Renji s'élança soudain vers lui.

« File moi ça j't'aide » Furent les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux rouges avant qu'il ne prenne le collier de lui-même.

« Euh…Merci » Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. D'un côté ça ne ressemblait pas à son colocataire d'être serviable : son truc en ce moment c'était plus le provoquer non? Concluant que ça cachait quelque chose il attendit patiemment la suite. Et Renji ne fut pas long avant d'enchainer.

« Tu vas jouer à Cendrillon ce soir ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'occasion était trop bonne pour taquiner le roux. C'est que c'était rare qu'il sorte et encore plus quand il faisait un effort vestimentaire réel. Et puis il avait cru devenir fou en observant Ichigo. Ce soir il avait l'air plus sexy que jamais. Peut-être plus que ce matin à moitié nu. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier à ce souvenir pas si lointain.

Quand Renji eut fini d'accrocher le collier, Ichigo se retourna, pour lui faire face et répondre, en même temps qu'il découvrait l'expression de son colocataire.

« Non, j'ai pas l'intention de perdre ma chaussure… ni quoi que ce soit d'autre »

Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots en voyant le sourire de Renji s'agrandir à l'évocation de perdre quelque chose.

« Tu veux peut être que je fasse ton garde du corps? »

Ichigo en était sûr il ne parlait pas simplement de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, comme tout bon garde du corps ordinaire. Voulant éviter que la conversation ne dégénère d'avantage il se tourna vers Shinji qui était resté figé depuis son apparition.

« Bon on y va! J'sens que sinon va y avoir du mort. »

Avait lancé le roux au blond accompagnant la parole par un mouvement vers la sortie.

C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'il ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller le plus vite possible. Shinji avait amorcé sa sortit et salua le colocataire :

« Tu rêves! Il sera à moi. »

Et celui-ci de répondre:

« On verra qui rêve. »

Tout ça bien sûr à l'abri de l'ouïe du pauvre roux qui ne savait encore rien de ce qui l'attendait.


	4. Chap 4: L prédateur v2

Voici le 4ième chapitre v2 donc corrigé.

Merci à toi ma béta !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p>Il était 8h passé quand un bruit, propre au réveil matin, se mit à retentir. Ichigo encore à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil pensait seulement, en entendant lointainement le son strident, qu'il devait se réveiller.<p>

Renji, lui, perçut pour la 3ième fois en 10 minutes la sonnerie de ce maudit réveil, et se promit d'écarteler son propriétaire dans la seconde qui suivait. Ce fut donc avec cette intention qu'il bondit hors de son lit, mais avant même qu'il ne se précipite une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit.

Toute personne qui aurait vu le sourire de notre rouge, à ce moment même, aurait pu parier que cet homme s'était échappé de l'asile. Ce fut donc, cette fois ci fort d'une nouvelle résolution, qu'il se rendit dans la chambre du roux.

Comme il s'y attendait le roux était toujours tranquillement allongé dans son lit et semblait encore endormi.

Renji l'observa encore quelques instants avant d'abattre sa main sur l'engin de malheur qui persistait à lui ruiner les oreilles. Une fois chose faite, il apprécia le calme qui était enfin revenu et reprit son activité d'observation.

Ichigo n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, allongé sur son flanc droit, la couverture repoussée jusqu'à la naissance de ses hanches permettait une entière visibilité de son torse musclé. Ses bras repliés, l'un presque en face de son visage l'autre passé sous l'oreiller, n'étaient pas même un obstacle pour la contemplation de ses pectoraux, son cou et ses lèvres.

Renji, à l'instant même où il avait posé son regard sur celles-ci, eut un mal fou à ne pas se jeter sur le bel endormi.

_Tiens le réveil s'est arrêté ? T'in faut vraiment que je me lève! _

Tout en se résignant à s'arracher de son confort, Ichigo ouvrit un œil hésitant, s'accommodant quelque instant à la …lumière ?

Notre roux ouvrit violemment les yeux en découvrant une silhouette face à lui. Il reconnut immédiatement Renji et releva son regard pour découvrir son visage.

_Oh! Là ça craint ! _

En effet Ichigo venait de discerner le sourire dangereux de son colocataire et avait également pu voir la lueur assassine briller dans ses yeux. Sans perdre plus de temps il opta donc pour un stand up illico presto mais lorsqu'il voulut faire un pas il vacilla tout aussi dangereusement que l'était le sourire du jeune homme en face de lui.

Et alors que le roux pensait qu'il heurterait bientôt le sol, des bras vinrent enserrer sa taille.

« On a trop fait la fête, Cendrillon ? » le ton était amusé.

Ichigo avait eu du mal à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas percuté le sol, que son colocataire l'avait attrapé au vol. A cette pensée, Ichigo se mit à rougir. Il sentait les bras de Renji le tenir fermement.

Il l'avait d'abord récupéré d'un bras puis c'était rééquilibré en ramenant sa charge plus près de lui. Assez près pour que le roux sente la chaleur du corps de Renji, assez près pour que celui-ci lui transmette une chaleur incendiaire. Les mains au creux de ses reins ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce phénomène qu'Ichigo voulait fuir. Puis soudainement il se souvint de la question lancée par Renji.

Notre roux étendit d'avantage les rougeurs de son visage, mais cette fois provoqué par la colère. Dans un élan de rage il repoussa violement le rouge et planta ses ambres furieuses dans le regard de son homologue.

« M'appelle pas Cendrillon et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MA chambre ? » cracha-t-il sans détourner les yeux, toujours si assassins.

Renji, lui, était étonné. Bien sûr il avait tenté de faire réagir le roux mais avec les événements d'hier il pensait qu'il continuerait à fuir.

La surprise de le voir répondre si virulemment passé, il prit quelque secondes pour contempler les yeux en face de lui.

Ils étaient pareils à un magma en fusion, ils étaient magnifiques. Renji esquissa un sourire puis répliqua voyant que le jeune homme s'impatientait.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais la petite fraise venait du lui tendre la perche pour mettre en marche l'idée qui l'avait saisi plus tôt.

« Simple ! Ça fait 10 min que ton saleté de réveil me casse les oreilles »

Renji afficha un sourire de prédateur avant d'ajouter :

« J'avais pas dit que je ferais un massacre ? »

Ichigo se sentait mal, très mal. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

Instinctivement il recula devant l'air vraiment très dangereux de Renji. Il voulait tellement partir, mais savait que s'il se contentait de passer à côté de lui, il l'attraperait.

Il était tellement concentré à vouloir s'éloigner qu'il oublia que son lit n'était pas loin, et dans un dernier pas reculé, le derrière de son genoux heurta le rebord du lit, qui le fit tomber.

Renji élargit son sourire à la chute de notre roux. Il avait pensé qu'il voudrait s'éloigner alors il l'avait poussé à se faire chuter. Maintenant le pauvre roux se retrouvait à sa merci.

Il se rapprocha ni trop vite ni trop lentement, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se mette à reculer sur le matelas, jusqu'à atteindre lui-même le bord du lit. Il surplombait le roux, qui n'en menait pas large, et se pencha sur lui.

Prenant appuis de ses mains pour aller glisser sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de roux, faisant par ce mouvement frotter sa joue contre celle d'Ichigo.

Ichigo en appuis sur ses avants bras, c'était raidit, et vivait très mal se rapprochement un peu trop tactile à son goût.

Il retient son souffle quand il sentit celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui chatouiller son oreille.

« Tu veux que j't'aide? » la voix était chaude.

Ichigo tressaillit à son écoute. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler alors ce fut incertain et en se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus mal qu'il demanda :

« P-Pourquoi j-j 'aurais besoin d'a-aide? »

Renji se redressa légèrement assez pour fixer le roux dans les yeux et pas assez pour le roux qui ne put que loucher sur la bouche de l'homme qui le dominait, tellement elle était proche. Il tressaillit à nouveau quand la voix suave se fit réentendre caressant de son souffle les lèvres d'Ichigo.

« J'sais pas, pour tenir debout peut être … » Puis tout en se rapprochant pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'autre:

« …ou prendre une douche pour t'réveiller, j'suis pas mauvais en massage non plus si tu as des courbatures.»

Ichigo se sentit défaillir en sentant le souffle sur ses lèvres et prit des couleurs carmines sur tout le visage en comprenant les sous-entendus de ses propos.

Il déglutit difficilement et ferma violement les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, où il ne répondrait plus de rien. Reprenant quelque peu contenance il ré ouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur le regard embrasé de son allumeur de colocataire.

Il prit une grande inspiration tenta de durcir son regard et tout en plaçant ses mains sur le torse du rouge essaya de le forcer à s'éloigner, sans pour autant oublier de se justifier bruyamment.

« Tu fais quoi là. Je suis pas un matelas DEGAGE! »

Renji avait compris que le roux tentait encore de fuir. Mais ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'état dans lequel il s'était mis ?

Son visage était rougit, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux super nova sur le point d'exploser, son corps tendu sous lui réagissait aux moindres des contacts avec le sien. Il avait chaud, et des perles de sueur commençaient à naître sur ses tempes. Enfin ses lèvres entrouvertes tentaient vainement d'aspirer de l'oxygène, car son souffle était devenu très irrégulier.

Renji se sentit bouillir d'excitation à cette vue. Les mains d'Ichigo toujours posées sur son torse avaient contribuées à faire accélérer sa propre respiration.

Pourquoi devrait-il se priver de ce contact alors qu'il l'électrisait complètement? Au diable les paroles seul le moment comptait pour lui. Et là il avait très envie de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Ce fut donc sans crier gare qu'il posa une main sur l'une d'Ichigo et d'un regard qui se voulait affamé déclara :

« Fallait m'dire si tu voulais juste me tripoter ! »

Sa voix se voulait sensuelle et son regard avait une étincelle nouvelle qu'Ichigo crut bon d'ignorer. Le roux ne pouvait pourtant pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle.

_Merde, merde, merde… c'est quoi ce regard. Il va me bouffer si ça continue … et… si j'en profitais … _

Il avait très envie d'envoyer valser ses interrogations mais elles étaient, finalement, plus fortes que son envie de tout bonnement se laisser faire. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue aux idées peu catholiques qu'il s'imaginait.

_Nan nan nan c'est pas normal qu'il agisse comme ça ! Pourquoi moi de toute façon il ne m'a jamais regardé avant … _

Ichigo se perdait dans sa réflexion quand un souffle chaud sur son cou lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Renji avait profité de l'instant de trouble et de doute visible dans ses yeux pour entreprendre des caresses qui consistaient actuellement à dévorer le cou du roux.

Ichigo dans un mouvement rapide, délogea le rouge de sa gorge et hurla à la fois surpris et interdit :

« Nan mais tu as complètement disjoncté ma parole! »

Avoir repoussé Renji avait eu la conséquence regrettable de faire à nouveau se croiser les prunelles des deux hommes. Ichigo ne put tenir le regard empli d'une lueur perverse et se détourna pour fixer le premier objet qu'il rencontra. Ce fut donc le réveil qui s'attira un violent froncement de sourcil accompagné d'un :

« Oh le con »

En effet le petit objet indiquait un 8h 30 lumineux qui finit de refroidir notre roux, qui pensait déjà au dur labeur que Kisuke Uhrahara lui infligerait pour avoir osé être en retard. C'est donc sans plus perdre de temps qu'il se dégagea totalement de l'homme toujours sur lui et qu'il fonça tout droit dans la salle de bain se préparer en pensant que cette fois encore il ne pourrait avoir une goutte de café.

De son côté Renji laissa le roux s'enfuir dans la salle de bain, remarquant lui-même l'heure. Ce fut dans un soupire sonore qu'il se releva, déçu de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps. Il était sûr que s'il en avait eu d'avantage la petite fraise aurait fini par lâcher prise et se serait abandonné à lui. Mais voilà Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas de ceux qui acceptaient simplement de s'offrir sans réfléchir juste pour le plaisir. Il avait vu les interrogations dans ses yeux caramel. Il avait vu que le roux hésitait. Il avait aussi pu voir pendant une brève seconde le désir consumer les prunelles miel. Renji soupira à nouveau un appuyant sur le bouton off de la cafetière. Il ouvrit un placard en sortit des pains au lait avant de s'adosser au bar attendant patiemment que le liquide noire finisse de couler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Ichigo habillé et paniqué qui ressortit de la salle de bain. Il avait d'abord pensé se diriger droit vers la sortie dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait prendre son bus, mais se résigna quand l'horloge au-dessus de l'encadrement de la cuisine indiquait 8h 40. Il avait voulu faire vite mais c'est cette précipitation qui avait rendu difficile son habillage.

Il soupira et releva la tête en sentant la bonne odeur de café chaud. Ce fut dans la surprise qu'il vit Renji, adossé cette fois-ci à la gazinière, lui tendant une tasse. Il avait comme reprit une expression habituelle, Ichigo se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé… euh « cauchemardé » ce qui c'était passé 10 minutes plus tôt. Ce fut donc stupéfait qu'il ne put se retenir :

« Oh ! Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi. »

Renji qui tendait toujours la tasse à son colocataire se sentit piqué à vif par cette remarque et répliqua aussi sec :

« Tch ! Quand j'suis chiant tu gueules, quand j'suis compatissant tu gueules… Si tu ne veux pas d'café ça en f'ra plus pour moi! »

A ces paroles il rapprocha la tasse de son visage décidé à boire le liquide que le roux mettait trop de temps à accepter.

Ichigo se dit soudain qu'il voulait ce café gentiment proposé et se jeta littéralement sur la tasse qu'il arracha presque des mains de son précédent possesseur.

Les lèvres de Renji formèrent un majestueux sourire face à la réaction tardive et précipité du jeune homme. Il le regarda avaler presque d'une traite le café, grimaçant en sentant le liquide chaud brûler sur son passage.

« Ça te réussit vraiment pas de faire la fête. » Lança, amusé, le rouge.

« Raah m'en parle pas! C'était horrible. Orihime et Shinji m'ont collé toute la soirée et quand finalement je m'en débarrasse c'est pour être forcé à boire jusqu'à m'écrouler! D'ailleurs ton pote est un enfoiré c'est sa faute! » Ichigo avait sorti tout ça d'une traite. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il en parlait à son colocataire, il ne lui avait rien demandé … Ichigo soupira et regarda encore la pendule.

« Eh ma journée va être un enfer, je suis à la bourre! »

Ichigo fixa son regard dans celui de Renji comme pour sous-entendre que cette fois-ci c'était sa faute. Il grogna puis soupira et alors qu'il enfilait sa veste et ses chaussures il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il tenta d'abord de l'ignorer puis se retourna vivement en entendant un tintement de clés. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Renji qui lui agitait des clés devant le nez.

« J'te dépose? »

Ichigo resta un instant interloqué. C'était officiel son colocataire n'était plus lui-même depuis quelques temps. Il laissa son regard d'ambre scruter le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

Ses traits étaient détendus, ses cheveux emprisonnés dans une queue basse qui pourtant laissait s'échapper quelques mèches qui venaient encadrer le visage du jeune homme. Ses yeux allongés, ses prunelles brillantes, Ichigo manqua un battement en plongeant dans ses deux noisettes pétillantes. Il déglutit, ferma les yeux pour se reprendre et d'un ton précipité il répondit enfin, non sans révélé un peu de son trouble :

« Euh, o-ouais. Si ça t'-te dérange pas. » Il se maudit de ne pouvoir se contrôlé d'avantage et coula un regard hésitant à son colocataire.

« Ok. Alors c'est parti! »

Et ce fut sans plus de cérémonie que les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent au travail du roux sur la moto de Renji. Celui-ci avait été agréablement surpris par l'étreinte d'Ichigo tout le long du chemin. Son corps chaud contre le sien avait remis Renji de sa déception de tout à l'heure. Il avait aussi bien rit de voir ses joues rougir de cette proximité, il portait ainsi bien son surnom, il était rouge telle une fraise.

La surprise de tous les employés d'Uhrahara de voir Ichigo descendre d'une moto noire conduite par un homme aux longs cheveux rouges ne se fut pas discrète. En effet tous étaient stupéfaits, il était bien connu, de ses amis, que le roux n'était pas fan de sensations fortes sur deux roues. Et tous ou presque ne purent immédiatement reconnaitre le rouge, leurs mines encore plus stupéfaites le confirmaient.

Ils s'imaginaient déjà n'importe quoi, pensa Ichigo en les observant. Quelque part il trouvait la situation amusante. Ils étaient tous comme des poissons hors de l'eau, Shinji lui encore plus que les autres. La bouche grande ouverte à sans décrocher la mâchoire alors que les autres eux ne l'ouvraient qu'à demi.

Enfin quand il dit tous… Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, un seul qui, lui, étirait un large sourire mi pervers mi carnassier si c'était possible d'exprimer ces deux choses en même temps. Il semblait satisfait de la vision qu'offrait le couple fraichement arrivé, cela fit tiquer Ichigo qui décida de faire partir au plus vite Renji, bien qu'il soit sûr qu'il serait sujet à de nombres interrogations, et insinuations pour les moins « indiscrets » à son départ.

« Merci de m'avoir déposé. A plus! »

Et alors qu'il avait rendu son casque et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en retourner gentiment vers ses collègues une main le saisit fermement.

« Tu comptais pas t'en sortir comme ça quand même? »

Et ce fut alors qu'un événement qui traumatisera le Roux toute la journée et plus encore arriva.

Renji, qui avait au préalable retiré son casque, rapprocha le visage d'Ichigo de sa main libre, et colla ses lèvres à celles du roux. Celui-ci émit bien malgré lui un gémissement qui contre toute attente ne ressemblait pas à une protestation.

Ils restèrent alors, lèvres collés pendant quelques secondes mais lorsque Renji en demanda plus Ichigo brisa le contact.

Affolé, et troublé bien plus qu'il ne le voulait, il bredouilla un « Abruti » et alla, à grands pas, se réfugier au magasin. Il fut évidement accompagné de regards cette fois clairement ébahis. Ichigo put aussi entendre le rire de son colocataire même après avoir fermé la porte.

Le bruit d'une moto qui démarre, s'éloigne et pas plus de 10 secondes après 6 personnes se jetaient déjà à la recherche de celui qui aurait vraiment voulu devenir invisible.


	5. Chap 5 : Attraction

Renji s'était déjà bien éloigné du lieu de travail du roux, mais ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Un rire discret et contenu certes mais un rire franc tout de même. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier la réaction d'Ichigo quand il avait pris son gage de remerciement. Son fou rire s'arrêta instantanément alors qu'il se remémorait la scène.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à avoir un comité d'accueil, et pourtant à peine arrivée tous les employés d'Uhrahara étaient dehors à détailler les deux jeunes hommes. Il était clair que tous demandaient, du regard, pourquoi le roux était en retard, pourquoi il avait été déposé et surtout qui était l'homme qui le déposait. Tous avaient les mêmes interrogations sauf un, son ami Shûhei, qui exprimait ouvertement son opinion d'un sourire pervers. Et puis il y avait ce blond-là, Shinji lui semblait-il, qui faisait peine à voir. Il tentait sûrement de se remettre du choc de voir Ichi arriver, accroché à un homme qui n'était pas lui. Et il voulait absolument qu'il sache que c'était lui, alors quand le roux s'était retourné et allait s'éloigner, il avait enlevé son casque et avait souri de toutes ses dents en orientant son regard taquin vers Hirako. La réaction n'avait pas été longue et le blond avait dû se décrocher la mâchoire tellement celle-ci tombait. Alors Renji avait eu une autre idée, prouver qu'il n'aurait aucune chance, qu'il avait déjà pris trop d'avance sur lui. Alors il avait attrapé le bras d'Ichigo et avait amené sa bouche à la sienne.

Le contact avait été doux. Les lèvres étaient délicates, charnues et lui avait donné la sensation d'appuyer sur la peau d'un fruit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il étira un mince sourire de satisfaction. Il s'élargit encore quand il se mit à penser que le roux n'avait pas protesté, il ne s'était pas détaché de son étreinte, de son baiser avant qu'il ne demande l'accès à sa bouche. Il avait aperçu les rougeurs sur ses joues avant qu'il ne se détourne. Il avait croisé son regard qui ne se voulait, non pas furieux mais désireux. Pourquoi son roux ne se laissait pas faire alors qu'il en avait, apparemment, autant envie que lui.

Renji marqua un arrêt alors qu'il descendait de sa moto, à l'entrée d'un supermarché. « Son » roux ? Depuis quand considérait-il que Ichigo lui appartenait ? Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré peut être ?

Renji secoua la tête en se remettant en marche. Il n'était pas du genre possessif et s'il ne pouvait avoir une chose, il en cherchait une autre, point. Ça marchait aussi avec ses amis et les rencontres qu'il faisait, mais il était obligé de constater, que concernant Ichigo, la chose était plus délicate.

Sa réflexion le poussa alors à se remémorer comment il avait fait la connaissance de son colocataire.

A cette époque, il venait de quitter son domicile afin de prouver à son tuteur qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul.

Eh oui, Renji Abarai était, depuis sa plus jeune enfance, un orphelin. Il avait été balloté de foyer en foyer jusqu'à ses 11 ans. C'était à peu près à cet âge qu'il avait rencontré Kenpachi Zaraki. Il était le maître d'un dojo, il y enseignait les arts martiaux. Renji avait été inscrit à ses cours dans le but de le canaliser. Il était devenu violent face aux moqueries dont il était l'objet. Alors, l'assistante sociale avait conseillé à sa famille d'accueil en cours de tenter de lui apprendre la discipline et la maîtrise de soi par le karaté. Au final, Renji s'était beaucoup assagi pendant quelques mois et avait replongé, si on peut dire, quand des camarades lui avait tendu une embuscade. Il avait pu tous les mettre K.O mais sa famille d'accueil ne souhaitait plus le garder, insistants sur le fait qu'il ne changerait jamais. Il avait eu beau s'expliquer, ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir.

Il avait alors fuit et c'était retrouvé face à Kenpachi. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là en racontant toute l'histoire à son maître. Celui-ci avait été une oreille attentive et c'était pris d'affection pour le petit qui ne cherchait qu'à être normal et accepté, alors il l'avait recueilli. Il n'y avait plus eu aucun problème, Renji était devenu calme et se contentait, la plupart du temps, de ne pas répondre aux provocations sauf lorsque les insultes concernaient son tuteur. Il avait trouvé des amis dont Shûhei et avait, dès la 3ème, changé, il ne sait comment, de réputation passant de bagarreur à tombeur populaire. Beaucoup de filles se présentaient à la porte de sa maison d'accueil et toujours l'émeute qu'elles provoquaient apportait des ennuis à Kenpachi. Les derniers étant un avertissement d'expulsion si les problèmes générés par le jeune homme de la maison ne cessaient pas. Ça avait été le déclic et Renji, majeur, avait décidé de ne plus être une charge et de partir, et bosser.

C'était devenu un défi. Il s'était donc retrouvé à chercher activement un appartement et un boulot. Le travail n'avait pas été long à dénicher. Il s'était fait embauché comme barman dans une pizzeria qui offrait également un service de bar le soir. Sa côte avait encouragé son employeur à lui payer ses frais de formations pour obtenir le droit de servir de l'alcool.

L'appartement était quelque chose de plus difficile à trouver. Il avait d'abord cherché quelque chose de petit juste pour lui. Et puis avait abandonné l'idée et s'était rabattu sur la colocation, pensant qu'il aurait plus de chance. Quand il avait dit ça à Shûhei, celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'il avait un tuyau. Un de ses collègues vivait seul dans un grand appartement et parlait depuis peu de chercher quelqu'un pour réduire ses frais, il avait appelé le dit collègue à 22h ce soir-là et l'avait invité à les rejoindre au bar de Mugurama-san. Trois quart d'heure avait passé avant que le fameux collègue ne débarque. Son entrée avait été remarquée et les deux amis au comptoir avait assisté au « matage » en règle d'Ichigo par tous les habitués ou non habitués à ce nouveau client.

Renji n'avait pu que faire comme tous ceux de ce bar, le dévorer des yeux. Il se souvenait même de ses vêtements. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les deux derniers boutons étaient détachés. Autour du col légèrement relevé, était passée une cravate bordeaux elle aussi relâchée. Il avait une veste portée au-dessus de son épaule et retenue par sa main droite. Son pantalon était noir, assez serré et mettait en valeur la longueur de ses jambes. Enfin, à ses pieds des simples converses elles-mêmes noires. Il avait été subjugué, ce type était à tomber par terre et il n'avait visiblement pas été le seul à le penser vu le nombre de sifflements que s'était attiré le jeune homme sur son passage. Une question de Shûhei lui avait fait reprendre conscience de son environnement.

« C'est ton futur colocataire, content ? »

Renji avait détourné son regard pour fixer Hisagi, interdit. Celui-ci avait ajouté :

« Je savais qu'il te plairait ! »

Mais le rouge n'avait pu répliquer que le jeune homme attendu s'était fait entendre :

« Une vodka s'il vous plait, à mettre sur la note d'Hisagi. »

« C'est pas parce que ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé que je dois payer »

« Tu m'as pas invité ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'étais en rendez-vous ? »

« Hum, ouais ! Peut-être tes fringues ? »

« Quoi mes fringues ? J'suis juste allé au ciné »

« Pas tout seul ! T'es jamais aussi élégant »

« Quel tact. Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi je suis là ? J'suis peut-être jamais élégant mais toi tu m'invites jamais à boire dans un bar»

« Mais je retiendrais que t'es venu »

Enfin l'attention s'était tournée vers Renji qui avait observé la scène. Le jeune homme était en face de Shûhei qui était devant Renji. Ce dernier avait pu détailler de plus près celui qui les avait rejoints. Ses cheveux courts, roux en bataille lui donnait un air sexy, associés à la chemise entrouverte. Ses yeux étaient deux perles ambrés qui, éclairées par les lumières tamisée du bar, semblaient être en fusion. Dieux que ce mec l'attirait. Renji n'avait toujours eut d'intérêt que pour les hommes, mais celui-là avait allumé un feu qui le consumait dans son corps entier.

« Ichigo j'te présente ton colocataire Renji Abarai, Renji Ichigo Kurosaki ton logeur »

« Salut, Attend ! QUOI ? Comment ça mon colocataire ? «

« Oh la aller t'énerve pas. Tu cherchais quelqu'un à loger et lui un logeur c'est fait. Où est le problème ? »

Ichigo avait ouvert et puis fermé immédiatement la bouche. Choqué.

Renji avait cru bon d'intervenir.

« J'viens de lui dire que je cherchais un appart en coloc et comme tu as besoin de quelqu'un. J'me ferais petit si faut mais j'ai besoin d'trouver un logement rapidement »

Les ambres d'Ichigo s'étaient fixées dans ceux de Renji mais il n'avait pas perdu son assurance pour autant. Ichigo avait paru reprendre ses esprits et avait soupiré avant de répondre.

« Ok. Alors t'es un ami à Hisagi si j'ai bien compris ? »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il avait penché la tête à gauche puis avait ajouté après avoir à nouveau soupiré :

« Tu te drogues ? Tu fais quoi comme job ? Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'un logement, t'habitais où avant ? »

Renji était resté quelques secondes interloqué mais avait répondu finalement agacé de l'interrogatoire :

« J'me drogue pas, j'suis barman à la pizzeria « family », j'habitais chez mon tuteur le reste te regarde pas »

« Ok… J'aurais besoin de quelques papiers pour le propriétaire. Tu emménages quand ? »

Renji avait été surpris mais au final ça l'arrangeais. Le roux l'avait accepté, il s'était juré, ce soir-là, de le remercier comme il se doit. Cette pensée avait accompagné un nouveau regard scrutateur sur le roux qui avait avalé sa vodka d'une traite. Le reste de la soirée s'était étonnement bien passé.

Renji se mit à sourire comme un dément alors qu'il passait en caisse. Mais il ne tint pas compte du regard effrayé de l'hôtesse de caisse et repartit dans ses souvenirs.

Et ses souvenirs l'emmenèrent à la rencontre de la famille d'Ichigo. Cette fois-ci, il cessa de sourire.

La rencontre avec la famille Kurosaki avait été improvisée. Son père avait fait irruption dans leur appartement un midi et n'avait pas oublié d'emmener les deux petites sœurs et de faire rappliquer le frère jumeau.

Il était 11h 30 quand le père d'Ichigo avait presque défoncé la porte d'entrée. Renji se souvint qu'il avait failli la prendre de plein fouet alors qu'il allait ouvrir. Il s'était retrouvé devant un homme brun d'1m 89 environ, aux épaules larges et puissantes comme le reste de son corps. L'homme avait un air sérieux sur le visage et fronçait les sourcils. Sur le coup il avait pensé qu'il ressemblait étrangement à celui de son colocataire. A ses côtés deux gamines d'à peu près 11 ans, l'une brune et l'autre châtain. La petite aux cheveux châtain lui avait paru plus agréable que la petite brune qui, comme l'homme, fronçait les sourcils comme pour concentrer son regard sur lui.

Et en effet c'était trois paires d'yeux qui l'avaient détaillés jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo apparaisse.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et avec les filles? … »

« I-chii-go ! »

L'homme identifié comme étant le père Kurosaki s'était lancé sur le fils, Renji avait cru qu'il se ferait écraser vu l'énergie du paternel mais Ichigo devait être habitué parce qu'il l'avait renvoyé dans le couloir d'un coup de pied.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? Déjà tu débarques à l'improviste et en plus tu crois que j'vais te laisse te jeter sur moi ? »

« Faut l'dire si on dérange ! »

Cette voix avait stoppé le roux qui avait dirigé son regard sur sa provenance. Renji, lui, l'avait remarqué quand le père s'était jeté sur Ichigo. Il y avait un jeune homme, qui ressemblait beaucoup au rouquin, devant lui mais à l'inverse de ce dernier le jeune homme dans le couloir semblait entièrement décoloré. Il n'avait pas quitté Renji du regard pendant la scène du père.

Renji frissonna en se souvenant du regard doré, à la fois perçant et encore plus menaçant du frère jumeau. Et cette impression n'avait aucunement diminué ni pendant ni après les présentations.

Ichigo et Renji s'étaient senti obligé d'inviter les quatre individus à manger avec eux. Yuzu avait aidé Renji en cuisine, pendant qu'Ichigo tentait de contenir les autres membres de sa famille, qui bien sûr auraient voulu tout savoir du nouvel ami de leur fils. Enfin, ami, il fallait le dire vite. Les deux colocataires se parlaient très peu souvent et se contentaient de vivre leur vie.

Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement, Ichigo réprimandant tantôt son père, tantôt sa petite sœur brune, Karin, pour poser trop de questions à Renji.

Renji avait découvert le sourire du roux ce jour-là. Il n'avait été habitué qu'à son froncement de sourcil et le voir sourire à ses sœurs l'avait, en quelque sorte, subjugué.

S'il avait su, il aurait ignoré Ichigo. Un peu avant le départ des « invités », Shirosaki était venu le voir. Il avait l'air encore plus menaçant que plutôt et Renji s'était douté que ce n'était pas là pour dire au revoir. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Renji tiqua en se souvenant des paroles du frère jumeau.

« Si tu touches à mon frère, t'est mort ! »

Sa menace avait été claire et Renji ne doutait pas qu'il la mettrait à exécution. Il se souvient qu'après ceci le jumeau était venu souvent prendre des nouvelles.

Renji soupira en remontant sur sa moto. Et dire que cette seule menace l'avait dissuadé d'entreprendre quoique ce soit avec Ichigo …

Il reprit la route, toujours pensif.

Six mois était passé depuis l'avertissement de Shirosaki. Six mois qu'il tentait d'ignorer Ichigo. Au début, ça avait fonctionné. Mais le voir tous les jours se balader à moitié nu de la salle de bain à sa chambre avait suffi à émietter sa bonne résolution. Mais parce qu'il s'obstinait à ignorer le roux, il n'arrivait au final qu'à le remarquer d'avantage. Il s'était, alors, vite senti frustré, et un matin alors qu'Ichigo ne se décidait pas à éteindre son saleté de réveil, il avait craqué.

Le sourire de Renji refit son apparition.

Ça avait été jouissif de sentir le regard brûlant d'Ichigo. Et ce fût fini de son abstinence. Au diable les menaces. Ichigo était bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait alors s'il le laissait enfin le toucher, son jumeau n'aurait rien à dire.

Renji soupira laissant s'envoler son doux sourire.

Enfin, fallait-il encore pouvoir faire craquer Ichigo. C'est qu'il était du genre coriace tout de même. Le dévorer du regard mais ne pas céder aux avances…

« Il est pas possible ce roux ! »

Enfin, fois de Renji, il ferait tomber Ichigo dans ses filets, quoi qu'il lui en coute, il ne laisserait pas le blondinet lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait voulu défier Renji, alors il allait apprendre qu'on ne se frotte pas impunément à lui. Pour cette fois Renji ne laisserai pas passer une occasion pareille. Le roux valait bien la peine qu'il s'implique pour une fois. Le seul Hic, c'était de trouver le moyen de le faire tomber. La manière « je lui saute dessus » n'avait pour l'heure rien donné. Renji était certain que pour séduire Ichigo il lui faudrait plus qu'un atout physique, et là un autre problème se posait à lui il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui à part sa famille quelque peu étrange avec un père déjanté, des jumelles aux caractères diamétralement opposés et un frère jumeau surprotecteur. D'ailleurs ne manquait-il pas une mère ? Renji ne savait vraiment rien de lui. Une question lui vint alors, Ichigo avait-il déjà eu quelqu'un ? Avait-il déjà eu un homme ?

Le regard de Renji s'assombrit subitement à cette pensée. Quelques passants, sur le trottoir où il marchait, pressèrent le pas.

Mais peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu personne, aucun homme. Renji voulait être le premier.

Il se figea.

Pourquoi voudrait-il être le premier ?

Il se décida à ne plus réfléchir. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il s'embrouillait, plus diverses pensées le submergeaient et penser n'était pas son fort surtout quand il fallait faire le tri, comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus que ça. Il séduirait Ichigo, pour soulager enfin sa frustration, pour remettre le blond à sa place et parce qu'il voulait Ichigo. Rien de plus…

Et pour arriver à ses fins, il devrait apprendre à connaitre le roux et éloigner son collègue.

Tous ceci sans se faire tuer par le jumeau psychopathe.

Ce fut d'un pas conquérant que Renji s'engouffra dans l'immeuble où il habitait.


	6. Chap 6 : Et si ont jouaient ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilou pour un 6ième chapitre =D et là je pense que vous aimerez (j'espere aussi xD)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissés des commentaires ça me fais chaque fois très plaisir !

Merci à ma beta aussi qui travail vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ichigo rentrait exténué, la journée avait été longue. Après qu'il eut été rentré au magasin, ce matin, il avait été poursuivi par tous ses collègues. Tous posaient d'innombrables questions auxquelles Ichigo n'avait aucune réponse à donner. En fait il aurait voulu être tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement à ce qui se passait ces derniers jours.<p>

Renji avait d'abord joué avec l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ce qui impliquait aussi qu'Ichigo n'était absolument plus discret lorsqu'il dévorait du regard son colocataire. Puis le rouge avait ouvertement tenté de le faire céder à ses appels au sexe, ce qui avait bien faillit fonctionner, il fallait l'avouer. Enfin, il avait voulu le charmer, par ses baisers, son regard et ses attentions toutes nouvelles comme lui offrir une tasse de café et le déposer au travail, des choses futiles qui pourtant ne le sont pas lorsqu'on connait Renji Abarai.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Cet après-midi, poussé par un besoin de renseignement sur Renji, il était allé trouver Hisagi. Quoi de plus facile, dirons-nous, lorsqu'on travaille au même endroit au même moment ? Mais non sa quête n'avait pas été si simple. Il avait été contraint de s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, son chemin étant toujours entravé par un de ses amis. Il avait d'abord rencontré Orihime et Uryu qui, avant qu'Ichigo ne s'approche, parlaient de la nouvelle tenue qu'Ishida voulait faire essayer à Inoue. Mais leur conversation avait cessé quand elle s'était littéralement jetée sur le roux.

« Kurosaki-kun ! Bonjour… »

Les rougeurs qui s'étaient étendues sur ses pommettes indiquaient qu'elle était gênée. Sa voix avait été faible, hésitante et Ichigo aurait parié qu'elle ne venait pas juste lui dire bonjour. Ishida qui avait flairé la situation s'était rapproché des deux homologues. La jeune femme avait semblé chercher comment aborder le sujet, la cause de son interpellation soudaine. Ishida lui n'en avait pas eu besoin.

« Alors Kurosaki on s'est prêté à une petite démonstration à ce que j'ai pu voir ! Je ne te savais pas si exhibitionniste. »

Ichigo avait serré les dents quelques secondes avant de se calmer à nouveau. Il y était allé fort.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'l'avais voulu »

Le roux avait pu voir deux paires d'yeux le fixer étonnés. Mais ils s'étaient imaginés quoi ces deux-là, qu'il avait été consentant ? Bon, sans mauvaise foi, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas non plus protesté et que l'échange avait été agréable, mais c'était la raison de cet échange qui lui plaisait moins. A dire vrai, Ichigo n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait avoir remarqué que Renji avait regardé Shinji d'un air fier.

Ichigo s'était extirpé de ses pensées, avait entre-aperçu le blond en question et avait décidé d'aller d'abord lui parler avant de trouver Hisagi, qui à vue d'œil écoutait de la musique sur son mp3.

_Il fait vraiment ce qu'il veut lui ! _

Il avait laissé là ses deux collègues pantois, qui devaient attendre une explication qu'il n'était pas prêt à donner et avait rejoint Shinji devant un présentoir de déguisements en tout genre.

« Shinji, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Le jeune homme roux avait opté pour une approche douce, pensant qu'y aller directement rendrait son interlocuteur agressif. Il avait voulu lui poser une question simple mais qui le turlupinait, cependant Ichigo ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit le blond qui lui parle.

« Comment tu as pu le choisir lui ? Je ne comprends pas explique moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu ne veuille même plus m'envisager ? Nan en fait je ne veux pas savoir, je ne préfère pas. Dis-moi juste pourquoi c'est lui qui a gagné ? »

Le roux avait été totalement perdu.

_De quoi lui parlait-il bon sang ? Gagné quoi ?_

Le blond en face de lui était très sérieux et l'avait regardé intensément, il avait attendu une réponse mais quelle réponse ?

« Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Gagné quoi ? Et comment ça je t'envisage pas ? D'ailleurs pourquoi je t'envisagerais ? »

« Te moque pas de moi Ichigo. Je parle de votre embrassade, de toi et Renji Abarai… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer qu'Ichigo avait demandé choqué :

« Tu… Tu connais Renji ? »

Le blond interloqué ne l'avait pas été longtemps qu'il avait déjà enchainé :

« Oh allez c'est bon. Qui ne le connait pas au moins de réputation, Ce type est rageant. Il t'a eu avant même que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit il n'est pas très fair play. »

« J'suis pas sûr de comprendre »

« Oh alors il t'a pas dit ? Laisse-moi t'éclairer alors ! Lui et moi on est rival, on s'est lancé un défi le soir où je suis venu à votre appartement. C'était celui qui réussissait à t'avoir en premier. Tch quand je pense que je croyais que tu n'étais pas si facile à obtenir. Je hais ce type ! »

« V…VOUS AVEZ PARIE SUR MOI ? Nan mais dites-moi que je rêve tout ça c'était une ridicule comédie pour savoir qui était le plus séducteur ! … Enfoiré … »

Ichigo avait fulminé, et le blond n'avait pu qu'encaisser cette colère soudaine.

« Ma-Ma qui hurle dans mon magnifique magasin ? »

« Kurosaki – kun tu va faire fuir les clients avec cette tête, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« On se paie ma tête voilà c'qui m'arrive ! »

Le raffut avait fait rappliquer le reste des employés qui avaient tous tenté de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Ichigo… »

Shinji avait tenté de le calmer en posant une main sur l'avant-bras du roux mais il ne s'était attiré qu'un regard foudroyant.

« Regardez-moi ça, il arrive à se taper le mec le plus convoité des environs et il n'est pas satisfait, franchement t'es trop difficile tu ne crois pas ? »

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir l'auteur de ces paroles.

Ichigo avait été sidéré, Hisagi avait été celui qui avait parlé. Notre roux avait été excédé. _Comment pouvait-on être satisfait lorsqu'on se moque de vous, que tout ça ne résulte que d'un défi minable entre deux mâles en mal de sensation ?_

« Ton pote se fout de moi alors oui je ne suis pas satisfait. Et arrêtez de dire que je suis avec lui bordel on n'est pas… Y'a rien entre lui et moi ! »

L'idée qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble l'avait dérangé, c'était surtout les conditions avec lesquelles ils le seraient qui le dérangeait.

« Et la pelle qu'il t'a roulé tout à l'heure tu l'expliques comment ? »

Shûhei avait décidé d'enfoncer le clou.

« Raa mais j'sais pas moi, je suppose que s'était pour narguer Shinji. Tch pis c'est pas à moi de m'expliquer »

Tous avaient tourné le regard sur Shinji qu'Ichigo foudroyait à nouveau.

« J'ai rien d'autre à dire, désolé qu'il se soit foutu de toi mais … ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis très sérieux à propos de toi Ichigo ! »

On avait pu entendre un petit cri émis par Inoue qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer. D'autre comme Ishida et Chad s'étaient mis en arrêt sur image. Urahara lui avait caché son éternel sourire derrière son éventail et avait baissé son bob rayé sur ses yeux, mais Ichigo avait pu voir la lueur mi amusée mi intéressée qui s'y reflétait. Enfin un rire incontrôlé s'était élevé.

Ichigo avait soupiré d'exaspération, ce type était vraiment à part. Il s'agissait évidement de Shûhei. C'était l'air bougon qu'Ichigo avait, tout de même, tenté de comprendre son fou rire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Hisagi avait alors regardé Ichigo et avait mis quelque temps avant de se calmer.

« Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit… Ahah … »

« Ouais j'y crois parce que c'est ce que je ressens bouffon ! »

Shinji s'était directement énervé.

« Ahah… Vraiment c'est affligeant. »

Hisagi avait repris un air sérieux et avait cessé de rire, il avait croisé le regard interrogateur du roux pour replonger dans celui du blond.

« Tu connais pas Renji. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de lui, et ce qu'on dit de lui n'est pas ce qu'il est. S'il a fait ce pari avec toi, il y a une raison, autre que le simple fait qu'il voudrait s'amuser ou se moquer du rouquin ou se mesurer à toi, il est pas aussi simple que ça. D'ailleurs, y'a pas photo Renji sera toujours le vainqueur. »

« Et alors quelle sont ses intentions ? »

Ichigo avait été à la fois irrité et en même temps était devenu curieux.

_Après tous c'est vrai que Hisagi connaissait bien Renji. _

Ce qui l'avait rendu vraiment attentif aux dires de Shûhei. Le fait était que Renji avait commencé à le taquiner avant sa rencontre avec Hirako. Il avait, donc, attendu la réponse à sa question.

« Si toi-même tu t'en rends pas compte j'peux rien faire pour toi ! Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que t'en penses ? »

« Ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que c'est un abruti, et j'pense pas me tromper. Je pense surtout que comme par hasard il se met après moi, d'un comme ça et ça c'est louche ! »

Hisagi avait dévoilé un sourire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Shûhei n'était pas un habitué des sourires même minuscules, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon, et ça avait été confirmé.

« Oh alors il a déjà attaqué ? »

Cette phrase avait été un murmure à lui-même avant d'enchaîner :

« Franchement y'a rien d'autre à comprendre que le fait qu'il veut juste manger de la fraise ! »

Quelques gloussements avaient retenti et Ichigo était passé au rouge pivoine.

« Oh aller fait pas ton timide, s'il a continué à te faire des avances et qu'il a accepté le pari c'est bien parce que tu as du lui montrer que t'étais pas contre »

« Qu…. »

Rien n'était sorti de sa bouche à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas pu nier qu'il avait toujours protesté mais ce n'était pas non plus un encouragement à continuer. Il n'avait pas eu à répondre, un client était entré et il avait pu s'échapper de cette situation sous le regard amusé d'Urahara.

Le reste de la journée avait été moins mouvementé mais tout aussi chargé en questions diverses, qu'Ichigo s'était contenté d'ignorer. Shinji lui n'avait pas redit un seul mot ce qui avait arrangé Ichigo qui était encore avec lui pour les livraisons.

Notre roux poussa, enfin, la porte de l'appartement. Il pensa qu'il était bon de rentrer et de trouver le silence qui lui avait manqué durant la journée.

_Le silence ? _

Le roux mit quelques temps avant de comprendre que Renji était déjà parti travailler. Quand l'un terminait l'autre commençait.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Il alla dans le salon et remarqua quelques vêtements chiffonnés sur le bord du canapé.

_Il peut pas se changer dans la salle de bain, comme tout le monde ? _Pensa le roux.

Il prit le survêtement et le tee-shirt précédemment abandonnés ici dans le but de les ramener chez son propriétaire. Il entra, donc, dans la chambre de son colocataire et déposa les habits sur le lit. Il aurait dû ressortir, n'ayant plus rien à faire là, pourtant il prit quelques instants pour détailler la pièce.

On y trouvait très peu de mobilier. Le lit trônait au milieu de la chambre, le pied se situant presque en face de la porte d'entrée. Il était en bois, foncé, avec une haute tête de lit et des rebords sur le contour, le matelas semblait encastré. A sa gauche une petite table basse de même couleur avec une lampe au corps de fer forgé peint en noir, qui formait comme la moitié d'un cœur, pensa Ichigo. L'ampoule était dissimulée dans une sorte de chapeau bordeaux. Enfin de ce côté encore, tout juste à l'entrée de la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur la terrasse, se trouvait un fauteuil de salon violet foncé. A sa droite et à quelques centimètres du lit, un bureau de même couleur que ce dernier, rien ne trainait dessus à part un ordinateur portable, une chaise de bureau noire était placée en dessous. Le dernier meuble était assez massif et prenait tout le pan de mur en face du lit. Il s'agissait d'une armoire, en bois foncé, aux portes, en plexiglas opaque, coulissantes. Sur les deux grandes portes étaient tracées des dessins tribaux similaires à ceux de Renji. Ils les avaient fait lui-même : Renji était très doué, et le roux l'avait observé pendant sa tâche. C'était tout ce que comportait la chambre de Renji. Elle était épurée de meuble mais la couleur bordeaux des murs contribuait à remplir l'espace. Et puis il y avait aussi ce lion, au-dessus de la tête de lit. Un fauve en train de marcher, entièrement de face. Tous les contours de ce bel animal étaient tracés en noir. Ichigo aimait penser que cet animal était représentatif de Renji, avec sa longue crinière, le corps puissant, le regard pénétrant presque féroce, et son odeur…

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Il pensa alors qu'il était temps de sortir de là, étant conscient que ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer. Il se précipita sur la terrasse, un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait aucun mal, au contraire.

Il y était resté plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de décider de rentrer. Il se prépara des pâtes auxquelles il ajouta de la crème, du gruyère, et quelques dés de jambon et les dégusta devant une comédie qui passait à la télévision. Lorsque tout fut finit, il passa rapidement à la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher. Il devait être 22h 45 ce soir-là mais Ichigo avait décidé qu'il devait être en forme et être capable de se lever pour mettre en place son plan d'attaque. Car oui Ichigo avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur la terrasse, il avait ressassé les événements de ces derniers jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait réfléchit à tout ce qui avait été dit. Renji avait fait ce pari avec Shinji, mais avait commencé son harcèlement avant ça. Hisagi avait dit qu'il avait fini par se décider à agir. Renji s'intéressait à lui. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Partagé entre toutes les hypothèses possibles mais il ne voulait plus se prendre la tête alors il allait entrer dans le jeu de Renji et lui faire dire le pourquoi de ces attentions toutes nouvelles pour lui. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre dans l'histoire. Soit Renji voulait juste tester ses pouvoirs de séduction sur lui auquel cas il expédierait l'affaire soit, Renji était tout simplement attiré par lui et là il expédierait sa vie de célibataire endurci. Et tant pis pour les avertissements de Shiro, il verrait bien par lui-même quel genre d'amant était Renji. Il rougit à l'idée. Il se coucha chassant les pensées qui tentaient de s'infiltrer mais eut un doux sourire avant de s'endormir.

Renji ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre se laissant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Il tendit la main pour attraper son portable et en lire l'heure. 8h 10. Il soupira, agacé. Ces derniers temps il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se réveiller en même temps que l'orangé. Il reposa le téléphone, et s'étira longuement. Après 2 minutes il estima qu'il pouvait se lever, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il déplia ses jambes et avant de sortir enfila une veste, à manches courtes et à boutons, il l'utilisait exclusivement comme pyjama mais elle se retrouvait bien souvent par terre dans la nuit allez savoir comment. Il pénétra dans le salon, pièce directement attenante à sa chambre et fut surprit de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il se demanda si le roux était déjà debout ou s'il avait oublié d'enclencher son réveil hier soir. En y repensant c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'objet fanfaronner. Renji haussa les épaules et décida de passer à la salle de bain avant d'aller vérifier si le roux était encore dans son lit, au pire il le déposerait comme hier. Il sourit en se remémorant le matin de la veille. Il se demandait si Ichigo s'en prendrait à lui pour ça. Mais après tout il n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste pour l'éviter alors c'était autant de sa faute que de la sienne.

Renji ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux rivés sur le sol plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il sursauta vivement quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Bien dormi ? »

Ichigo se trouvait devant le lavabo et tentait vraisemblablement de se coiffer. Il n'était munit que d'une serviette de bain, et l'odeur fruitée qui émanait de lui confirma qu'il sortait de la douche. Il était tout sourire devant un Renji qui avait l'air de mettre du temps à comprendre la situation. L'orangé s'approcha alors de lui toujours souriant, ce qui en soit n'était pas habituel, et souffla à quelques centimètres de son colocataire :

« Encore endormi, peut-être ? »

Renji avait repris pied à l'instant où il avait senti un souffle sur sa bouche. Il prit conscience par la même occasion de la proximité du roux, qui était vraiment très proche. Il lui aurait suffi d'avancer un peu la tête pour rencontrer celle d'Ichigo. Celui-ci n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il ne rougissait pas de la proximité, il avait l'air assuré et une pointe d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux mi-clos qui le fixaient intensément. Le ton de sa voix avait été doux, sensuel, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il tentait de le charmer. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il, lui qui passait son temps à éviter ce genre de situation, pourquoi le provoquerait il ? Soudain Renji se souvint de la visite de Shûhei au bar. Il l'avait rejoint et alors qu'il était encore en service, Hisagi lui avait fait un résumé de ce qui c'était passé après qu'il soit parti. Peut-être qu'effectivement comme l'avait supposé son ami, Ichigo allait tenter de le prendre à son jeu, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Le rouge haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'Ichigo fixait dangereusement sa bouche. Alors c'était comme ça, Renji sourit, connaissant le roux il ne se laisserait pas pour autant faire ; ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient entrer dans une lutte pour faire tomber l'autre. Cette perspective lui plaisait allègrement. Bien décidé à ne pas rester inactif dans l'échange, Renji se rapprocha du roux remplissant le vide qui restait entre eux. Il plongea dans le regard réceptif de l'orangé et s'arrangea pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent alors qu'il murmurait :

« Envie de m'éveiller ? »

Son regard était de braise et Ichigo avait dû user de tout son self control pour ne pas craquer. Il avait néanmoins frissonné devant tant de suggestions. Il devait se sortir de là. S'il continuait l'échange il perdrait à coup sûr, il fallait l'avouer Renji était bien trop dangereux, pour sa santé mentale, à cette distance. Il devrait trouver un moyen moins périlleux pour séduire Renji. Mais pour l'heure il devait se tirer de cette situation. Il avisa l'heure et trouva son excuse.

« Ça aurait été un plaisir, mais vois-tu je dois filer bosser »

Ichigo contourna le corps de Renji en prenant soin de les laisser se frôler. En atteignant la porte, et jugeant qu'il était en sécurité, il ajouta malicieusement.

« Une autre fois peut-être ? »

Renji en resta estomaqué, Ichigo le cherchait vraiment. Bien, si c'était ce qu'il voulait il n'allait pas être déçu. Il étira un sourire carnassier, depuis qu'il connaissait le roux, Renji n'avait jamais autant montré son côté prédateur. Il pensa qu'avant de repartir dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris il allait devoir se rafraîchir. Il conclut qu'une douche rapide n'était pas négligeable au vu de l'effet que le roux lui faisait.

De son côté, et ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait éveillé chez Renji, Ichigo pouffait de rire, son rire redoubla quand il entendit la douche couler, lui aussi avait franchement chaud.

C'était vraiment drôle de voir la confusion même très courte de Renji, lui qui d'ordinaire menait les échanges. C'était vrai qu'il avait paru assez prude lors des échanges précédents mais ce n'était pas qu'il était timide non, mais comme tout le monde Ichigo connaissait la réputation de Renji, et celle d'Hisagi. Le collecteur de conquêtes, c'était le surnom du brun. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était qu'il se joue de lui. Ichigo, voulait juste savoir les intentions réelles de Renji à son égard. Et s'il découvrait qu'elles étaient sincères alors peut-être laisserait-il le rouge gagner, gagner le droit de rester quelque temps avec lui.

Quelque temps seulement, assez pour vivre quelque chose de sérieux mais, pas assez pour que ce ne le soit de trop. Il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher pour ne pas être blessé ensuite. Il était comme ça, depuis petit déjà, depuis qu'il avait connu la douleur de perdre un être cher. Bien sûr il avait des ami(e)s mais ce n'était pas pareil, des amis étaient moins susceptibles de vous quitter. Il était conscient que son raisonnement était étrange mais il n'y pouvait rien. Pour lui, être avec quelqu'un c'était partager beaucoup de chose, notamment les joies les peines… Ichigo refusait de partager sa douleur, ses peines tout ce qui revenait à faire souffrir. C'était propre à lui, les autres n'avaient pas à en pâtir. Il ne laissait qu'une personne partager ses sentiments, son frère, la deuxième moitié de lui-même.

D'un autre côté Renji n'était pas, de réputation, du genre sérieux. Pas de relations qui durent trop longtemps mais pas non plus de relations qui n'étaient que pour une nuit. Ça le confortait dans sa décision. Il était sûr que Renji ferait un bon amant, il avait peu d'exemple pour le comparer, en fait il n'avait eu qu'un homme au jour d'aujourd'hui. Ashido Kano… Ichigo préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son souvenir, mais ne put contenir un soupir. Pour tenter d'éloigner le souvenir de l'homme précédemment cité, il se remémora Renji, son corps il y a quelques minutes. Il était encore plus sexy qu'à son habitude, la veste ouverte sur son torse et ses cheveux relâchés lui avait donné cette impression.

Ichigo continuait de vagabonder lorsque l'objet de ses pensées sortit de la salle de bain. Celui-ci avait été surpris de trouver un Ichigo rêveur dans la cuisine. Il avait observé le visage du roux avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il pensait à quelque chose de très agréable, au vu de son expression. Il était tellement plongé dans la contemplation de son fantasme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du rouge.

Renji s'était mis à côté du roux, qui ne voyait toujours rien d'autre que ce à quoi il rêvait. L'homme dans à sa gauche se mit sourire et approcha sa bouche très près de l'oreille d'Ichigo, et dans un murmure provocateur fit redescendre l'orangé.

« Ça a l'air appétissant ce à quoi tu penses »

Ichigo avait sursauté. Il avait eu des frissons rien que de penser à ce qu'il pensait tout en entendant la voix de son colocataire. Il se détourna immédiatement mais se figea en constatant que Renji était vraiment très proche de lui, tellement que leurs lèvres menaçaient de se toucher d'une minute à l'autre. Les yeux du rouge étaient remplis de perversité et notre orangé s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dieu qu'elles étaient tentantes ses lèvres, surtout lorsque qu'on en connaissait le goût. Ichigo tenta de détourner son attention et adressa un regard vers la pendule il était 8h 27. Son bus passait dans trois petites minutes autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne. Il se dégagea de la prison que formait le corps de Renji.

« Je vais encore être en retard ! »

Ichigo se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée. Renji sourit d'avantage devant la petite panique du roux, il avait vu dans son regard l'envie prendre l'avantage.

« Cendrillon s'en va déjà ? Quel dommage ! »

L'orangé se retourna surprit.

« Tu vas pas t'en aller sans dire au revoir ? »

Renji avait coincé le roux contre le meuble à chaussures. Il colla tout sous corps au sien, plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo et prit ses lèvres d'assaut. Et pour son plus grand bonheur et pour la première fois le roux lui répondit.

Ichigo avait d'abord été trop surpris pour réagir mais avait très vite reprit pied. Il n'allait pas casser le baisé, c'était Renji qui l'avait quémandé alors il avait bien le droit d'y répondre. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il plongea à son tour ses ambres dans ceux de son homologue et approfondit le baiser en passant sa main dans la nuque du rouge, qui en profita lui-même pour aller chercher la langue cachée dans la bouche qu'il dévorait. Les langues s'enroulèrent quelques secondes avant que l'orange n'interrompe le mouvement. Il dévia alors ses lèvres pour atteindre l'oreille du rouge afin d'y souffler quelques mots.

« Désolé je n'ai pas mon après-midi mais … »

Il suspendit sa phrase pour donner un ton sensuel et provocateur à sa voix avant de reprendre.

« Mais j'ai la permission de minuit ce soir »

Cette dernière phrase fit littéralement bouillir Renji. Ichigo le sentit et décida de filer au plus vite, de toute façon comme il l'avait dit ce soir il sortirait…

Renji avait pris sur lui pour laisser son roux partir. Il sentait que lui faire rater un jour de boulot ne pencherait pas en sa faveur. Et puis s'il était resté une minute de plus il l'aurait pris dans l'entrée. Il tenta de se calmer et retourna prendre une douche, il en avait plus que besoin.

La journée passa. Le roux dut essuyer quelques taquineries et Renji à son train-train quotidien avait tout de même le regret de ne pas revoir sa fraise avant demain matin.

Dans les environs de 18h, un roux rentrait chez lui, se changeait, et repartait plusieurs minutes après.

Chez « Family »

Il était 19h, on était en début de soirée et pourtant les tables du restaurant/ pizzeria « Family » étaient déjà toutes prises. Renji derrière son bar ne chômait pas non plus. Plusieurs femmes s'étaient installées au bar et tentaient vainement d'attirer son attention. Soudain l'ambiance bruyante se fit calme, cherchant la cause de ce silence abrupte le barman fixa son attention sur la salle devant lui. Tous les clients étaient tournés vers l'entrée, il fit de même. Il en resta pantois.

Ichigo venait d'entrer dans le « Family », comme il s'y attendait l'intérieur était moderne et décontracté. Ce qui le surprit plus vivement fut tous les regards tournés dans sa direction, le silence s'était fait dans le restaurant il ne sut pourquoi avant de s'attirer un sifflement. Il se mit à sourire largement, il avait fait le bon choix quant à sa tenue. Il avait opté pour un haut rouge à manches trois quart avec une ouverture sur le torses qui descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses pectoraux. Son pantalon, un jean noir, une coupe droite moulant à la perfection ses fesses et les muscles de ses jambes. Ses éternelles converses complétaient le tout. Il ne pensait pas attirer l'attention à ce point et pourtant il était obligé de constater que tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Le silence était entrecoupé de murmures qu'Ichigo préférait ignorer, ce soir il était là pour une seule personne. D'ailleurs en entamant son avancée il avait cherché le bar, il était au fond de la salle et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'accroche le regard de Renji. Il avait failli rire quand il l'avait vu le rouge foudroyer du regard les clients qui le regardaient avec envie. Au moins il serait déjà en condition.

Un serveur était venu interrompre sa marche. Il devait avoir approximativement son âge peut-être un peu plus jeune surement était ce son job d'été ? Il semblait mal à l'aise, et Ichigo ne comprit que c'était de sa faute que quand celui-ci lui adressa un regard troublé. Il décida alors de faire le premier pas pour décoincer l'atmosphère.

« Vous croyez que je pourrais avoir une table proche du bar ou c'est carrément possible de manger au bar ? »

Le serveur dut se sentir soulagé avant de se tendre à nouveau. Il était évident pour Ichigo que le restaurant était pour l'instant complet.

« Je vous demanderais de patienter là-bas une table devrait se libérer d'ici quelques minutes »

« Je vois, ça me laissera le temps d'aller discuter »

Le serveur s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put, il était passé au rouge cramoisi lorsque le roux avait lancé cette phrase la terminant par un petit clin d'œil. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de le gêner encore plus au contraire.

Tant pis !

Notre roux reprit alors son ascension jusqu'au territoire du barman. Il tiqua en remarquant les femmes assises devant lui. Il s'assit, donc, un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas du tout attirer l'attention de ses femmes en mal de mâles semblait-il. Il s'accouda au comptoir déposant, délicatement, sa tête dans une de ses mains prenant soin de pouvoir regarder le rouge. Celui-ci ne fut pas long avant de s'évader de la conversation avec les dames et de le rejoindre. Il attaqua sans attendre, coulant un regard discret vers les clientes.

« C'est plutôt fréquenté ici »

Renji braqua ses orbes dans celles du roux.

« Ouais paraît que le barman est pas mal »

L'orangé se retourna légèrement assez pour remarquer qu'il était toujours le centre de conversation de plusieurs tables. Ils se demandaient probablement s'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Il replongea dans les yeux noisette de son interlocuteur, puis il allongea un de ses bras, fit glisser son autre main dans ses cheveux et se pencha légèrement sur la gauche, laissant l'arrière de son crâne reposer sur sa main.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que lui… »

Il avait fini sa phrase sur un clin d'œil.

« On dirait bien, il serait difficile de pas te remarquer »

Ichigo avait été un peu suspicieux que voulait-il dire ? Il n'osait pas faire référence à sa couleur de cheveux ?

« Je n'ai pourtant rien de spécial »

Tan qu'à avoir des révélations autant en avoir des intéressantes.

« T'es jeune, sportif, et plutôt sexy ce soir. »

Intéressant ! Mais où était le piège ? Le roux décida de détourner la conversation, les dames étaient aux aguets et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« On m'a demandé de bien vouloir patienter ici le temps qu'une table se libère… Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer tes talents de barman ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu désires ? »

Ichigo étira un sourire lourd de sous-entendus. L'ambiance était devenue électrique en quelques mots. Renji le regardait intensément. Le roux eut une subite envie de lui décocher un baiser mais il fallait être correct ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Si tu savais… »

Il soupira et reprit.

« Mais dans la limite du possible, une bière cerise s'il te plait»

Renji se mit à l'œuvre, il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans la préparation qu'il lui avait demandé mais Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait une certaine classe dans ses gestes, sa tenue…

Renji déposa le verre devant son roux qui était en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

« Un problème ? »

Le regard ambre se leva et Renji pria pour ne pas perdre son self control. Le roux avait un regard enflammé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en était la cause.

« Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

Qu'était-il en train de nous faire ?

« Quand la salle sera vide »

« Faudrait pas que minuit sonne avant … »

Renji déglutit c'était son imagination ou le roux était en train de l'inviter à poursuivre ce qu'il s'évertuait à commencer chaque matin ? Il fronça les sourcils c'était bizarre, l'attitude d'Ichigo était bizarre. Il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre mais … Il s'arrêta là dans sa réflexion, l'expression de l'orangé avait changée. A présent il souriait et son regard était amusé.

Ah ouais, l'enfoiré il m'a bien eu ! Je me disais aussi… Tch

« Sale gosse »

« Tu me pardonneras vite ! »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu fais, je t'ai pas déjà dit que c'était dangereux de jouer avec moi ? »

« Qui te dis que je joues ? Bon d'accord peut-être un peu mais c'est pas toi qui a commencé ? »

Ils jouaient tous deux franc jeu, et pourtant rien ne les étonnait. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise, mais tous deux savaient que tant qu'un d'eux ne craquerait pas il ne se passerait rien.

A long terme ils s'auraient à l'usure, peut-être même à court terme…


	7. Chap 7 : Arrêtons de jouer

Me revoilà !

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis plus de temps pour ca chapitre !  
>J'ai eu quelque soucis qui ont eu une conséquence directe sur mon inspiration et ma motivation.<p>

Enfin me voilà de nouveau oppérationnel et c'est pourquoi je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre ^^  
>J'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant.<p>

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et prennent le temps de commenter !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A bientôt =D

Nana-mii

* * *

><p>Ichigo étendit ses jambes jusque-là recroquevillées. Il avait un mal de tête atroce, et peinait à ouvrir un œil. Il respira fortement tout en se passant une main sur le visage, comme pour tenter de se réveillé d'avantage, quand il se figea.<p>

Il sursauta et fit vote face se retrouvant assit quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retrouva alors devant un homme dévêtu, allongé dans son lit, l'air paisible. Ichigo, d'abord choqué, avait maintenant reconnu Renji par ses longs cheveux rouges librement dispersés autour et sur l'endormi.

_Attend, attend qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui et pourquoi il est …_

Ichigo souleva doucement le drap et constata avec soulagement que non ils n'étaient pas nus. Il soupira bruyamment et s'installa contre la tête de lit. Il tenta de se souvenir mais rien à part son mal de tête …

Il avait bu ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bu et ne se rappelait que peu de sa soirée. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient qu'il avait été rejoint par un homme à sa table, le regard assassin de Renji pour cet homme, et … Il avait accepté le verre offert par l'homme qui s'était incrusté pour faire enrager Renji et puis, il y avait eu d'autres verres accompagnés de conversations dont il ne se souvenait plus l'origine et puis plus rien …

_Comment je me suis retrouvé avec lui dans mon lit ? _

Il reporta son attention sur Renji puis, à la recherche d'une réponse, balaya la pièce du regard. Il serra la mâchoire, leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

_Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on… Merde !_

Ichigo sursauta quand le réveil se déclencha. Il le frappa violement, priant pour que l'autre occupant ne l'ait pas entendu. Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

Renji avait senti le lit remuer, il était donc sûr qu'Ichigo était réveillé. Il en fut certain lorsque le réveil sonna et fut éteint presque immédiatement. Il avait senti Ichigo se tendre, sûrement était-il en train de se demander le pourquoi du comment _il_ était là dans _son_ lit. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentit alors le corps non loin de lui se tendre à nouveau.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa les orbes caramel de son colocataire.

Ichigo déglutit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux, apparemment amusés de l'autre roux. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu et ne disait rien de bon à l'orangé, sa voix résonna alors :

« Tu te souviens pas hein ? »

Ichigo le regarda incrédule. Est-ce que ça l'amusait ?

« Qu.. »

Il se reprit. Son regard changea et la panique fit place à l'assurance.

« Et alors que s'est-il passé ? Tu as abandonné ! »

Renji sourit plus largement encore. Il eut envie de le faire rager et ne répondit donc pas. Il regarda quelques secondes Ichigo avec un semblant de désir dans les prunelles avant de repousser la couverture et de se lever.

Ichigo en resta abasourdit, Renji l'avait fixé intensément sans pourtant effacer son sourire que le roux aurait définit comme un sourire satisfait. Il écarquilla pour la deuxième fois les yeux et se leva précipitamment en constatant que le rouge était déjà sorti.

« Renji, hé ! »

Le dit Renji jubilait. Il se doutait que si le roux avait pu garder son calme c'était qu'il pensait qu'il obtiendrait une réponse même énigmatique. Il l'avait eu. Il lui courrait certainement après jusqu'à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire mais il ne dirait rien si simplement, même si en soi il n'y avait rien à dire. Ichigo lui avait fait endurer la pire des tortures hier soir et il comptait bien lui faire payer. Et dire qu'il aurait, enfin, pu …

« Renji reviens ! »

Le roux l'avait rattrapé. Ichigo affichait un air mi contrarié mi inquiet.

_Il s'inquiète pour ses fesses ?_ pensa l'homme aux cheveux rouges, tout en étirant ses lèvres d'une façon perverse.

« Eh ! C'est pas mon problème si tu te souviens pas de notre nuit de rêves, Fraisy »

_Nuit de rêves ?_

« Fraisy » ouvrit puis referma sa bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était quoi ce surnom ! Et quelle nuit de rêves ? Il fut soudain prit de sueur froide. Il tentait de réfléchir intelligemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, planté au milieu du salon, une bonne odeur le ramena de ses pensées. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar où, de l'autre côté (côté cuisine) Renji préparait le petit déjeuné. Ichigo s'assit sur un des tabourets devant lui quand soudain l'illumination le foudroya.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ?_

_Si on avait… j'aurais certainement mal ! _

Toute son attention se dirigea alors sur celui aux fourneaux.

« Renji pourquoi j'ai pas mal ? »

L'interpellé regarda l'interpellant et lui sourit avant de répondre :

« Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui aurait mal ? Tu voulais peut-être être l'uke ? »

La réponse le déstabilisa et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de passer à une couleur proche de celle des cheveux de son colocataire.

Renji lui de son côté étouffa son rire certain de se vendre s'il se faisait entendre. Ce qui était vraiment drôle soit qu'Ichigo le croyait, ou peut-être l'imaginait-il ? Mais ce qu'y le faisait irrémédiablement sourire c'était de savoir que le roux ne s'était à aucun moment imaginé qu'il serait dominant.

Il jeta un œil au roux afin de voir où il en était dans sa confusion. Il ne put décrocher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait. Ichigo avait les yeux mi-clos et étrangement humides mais rien ne laissait croire qu'il pleurait. Il était apparemment plongé dans ses réflexions et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Pendant un moment Renji crut le revoir hier soir. Il déglutit en repensant qu'il avait vraiment eu chaud et dans le bon sens du terme. La fin de soirée l'avait amené à réfléchir et il pensait maintenant qu'il faudrait mettre un terme à ce jeu de chat avant que l'un d'eux ne devienne totalement fou. Quitte à ce qu'il perde. Tout bien réfléchit il voulait Ichigo et qu'importe s'il devait se mettre à genoux pour une fois, puisqu'il savait son désir réciproque. La seule vrai question était où ça les mènerait.

Ichigo reprit pied en sentant un regard sur lui. Il releva la tête pour trouver des pupilles intensément fixées sur lui. Il déglutit mais garda le contact. Il avait chaud, il se savait encore rougie par les insinuations de son colocataire mais aussi par les pensées qu'y l'avait traversé. Il se souvenait très peu de la fin de soirée mais était maintenant sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre quelque chose s'était passé et avait changé entre eux. Peut-être devrait-il cesser de se chercher et tout simplement s'abandonner. Il était clair que ce serait bénéfique pour leurs santés mentales.

Ichigo se leva et s'approcha de Renji. Il voulait confirmer quelque chose.

Renji retient quelque peu son souffle lorsqu'Ichigo se glissa derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait la petite fraise mais avait vu la détermination dans ses prunelles alors qu'il venait à lui. Il décida qu'éteindre ce qu'il y avait sur le feu serait plus prudent.

« Renji … »

Ils étaient face à face, le rouge répondant physiquement à l'appel d'Ichigo.

Les corps se rapprochèrent. Les souffles se mêlèrent. La tension se fit palpable et les regards disaient tout ce que chacun des deux attendaient. Les bouches se frôlèrent pendant que des mains commençaient à entreprendre un chemin vers l'autre.

Le contact allait se faire lorsqu'un fou osa les interrompre en frappant à leur porte.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, incertains de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Et puis si quelqu'un avait bien frappé peut-être déciderait –il de s'en aller. Mais le gêneur n'en fit rien et tenta d'autres coups plus forts cette fois-ci.

Les deux roux-rouges soupirèrent. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être tranquilles dans un moment pareil !

Ichigo s'éloigna un peu de Renji et tenta se reprendre une allure normale avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, certain que Renji lui opterait pour laisser ce fauteur de trouble à la porte. Il esquissa un sourire mais soupira aussi vite.

_Alors qu'on était si proche…_

Il déverrouilla la porte et entreprit d'ouvrir mais à peine eut-il entrouvert que la voix du visiteur se fit entendre et par la même occasion reconnaître.

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt Ichi qu'est-ce qu'tu foutais? »

« Shiro ! »

« Ouais y parait qu'c'est mon prénom ! Oi tu me fais rentrer où tu comptes m'laisser dehors ? »

Ichigo s'effaça pour laisser entrer son frère.

« Ah non, entre. Mais qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là si tôt ? »

« J'te l'ai dit j'viens voir mon frangin puisqu'il déserte les repas d'famille ! »

« C'est pas comme si j'le voulais … Uhrahara peut être un vrai tyran quand on approche d'événements et avec mes cours… »

La conversation continuait alors que les jumeaux entraient pour aller dans le salon. Mais Shiro se stoppa en apercevant le colocataire d'Ichigo. Ce fut avec une grimace significative qu'il salua pourtant le jeune homme avant d'ajouter d'un ton cinglant.

« Il est encore là lui ? »

Renji n'en fut pas surprit. C'était de notoriété publique qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Tous deux se connaissaient plus ou moins ayant eu les mêmes fréquentations pendant un court laps de temps. Mais Renji n'avait jamais vu Ichigo à cette époque, et pour cause il était jalousement couvé par son décoloré de frère. D'ailleurs il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment des jumeaux pouvaient être si différents tout en se ressemblant autant. Et puis il y a plus de six mois de ça l'albinos lui avait clairement interdit de toucher à son frère. Il sourit torve à cette pensée que se passerait-il s'il savait… ?

Ichigo lui tiqua au ton qu'avait pris son jumeaux. Depuis le début il avait toujours eu cette attitude envers lui et ça risquait d'être embêtant s'il finissait par se passer quelque chose entre eux. Son frère n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment méchant mais il avait son caractère et protégeait énormément Ichigo depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis à cause de cette tendance. Il soupira et répliqua finalement :

« Eh bien oui, contre toute attente c'est un bon colocataire. »

Renji haussa un sourcil et étira un sourire intéressé tandis que Shiro, lui, fronçait les sourcils contrarié.

« M'ouais. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour être un « bon colocataire » ? »

« Il fait sa part et n'est pas chiant quand je peux pas faire la mienne parce que je dois bosser les cours»

« J'prends soins d'lui quoi ! »

Ichigo trop choqué se contentait de regarder avec effarement le rouge tandis que son frère prit un air mauvais.

« Bah tu vas être content de savoir qu'tu vas plus y être obligé puisque j'vais rester ! »

Pour la deuxième fois une deux minutes Ichigo était choqué et fixait effaré un des interlocuteurs, mais il reprit bien vite le pas pour savoir d'où sortait cette idée.

« Comment ça tu restes ? »

Renji avait perdu son sourire et pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Si Shirosaki restait dans les parages il perdrait toutes ses chances avec Ichigo.

« Cache ta joie surtout »

« C'est pas ça mais… et Grimmjow il va pas te faire une scène si tu rentres pas ? »

« Même s'il en f'sait une, il sait bien qui vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il m'empêche de t'voir »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une histoire de d'empêcher de me voir… attends me dis pas … »

Ichigo soupira.

« Tu t'es disputé avec lui, tu ne veux pas rentrer et qu'il croit que tu t'excuses ? »

Shiro se renfrogna et Ichigo sut qu'il avait vu juste. C'était rare que son double déserte son appartement mais quand il le faisait, c'était signe de grande gueulade avec son compagnon. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout deux de forte personnalité.

« Si j'gène j'peux aller chez les parents au moins je suis sûr qu'les filles me jetteront pas elles. »

Le roux soupira encore une fois. Il devait vraiment avoir été blessé dans cette dispute. Ce n'était pas visible pour les autres mais Ichigo connaissaient son frère mieux que personne d'autre et il savait reconnaitre cette petite pointe de douleur dans ses yeux si particuliers.

« Shiro, bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu mais je m'inquiète c'est tout »

« M'ouais, mais p't être bien que ton coloc' est pas de cet avis, regarde sa tête on dirait qu'il est constipé »

Le piquant dans sa voix montrait qu'il était passé à une autre victime.

Renji lui se retenait de ne pas lui en coller une. Il était plutôt du genre rentre dedans quand on le provoquait mais c'était le frère d'Ichigo…

« Tu fais c'que tu veux. Mais faudra te contenter du canapé »

Shiro sourit comme un dément et Renji se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui lui fasse autant plaisir, parce que oui c'était un signe évident qu'il s'amusait de quelque chose.

« Mais j'ai pas besoin du canapé, Ichi t'as bien un lit deux places ? »

Renji comprit où il voulait en venir. Shiro avait-il vu quelque chose ou bien il voulait, juste encore, lui signifier qu'il ne le laisserait pas toucher au roux ?

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

Ichigo aussi naïf, c'était mignon pensa Renji.

Shiro lui rendit son sourire terrifiant tellement il était étendu d'une oreille à l'autre. On aurait pu parier qu'il était fou-allié.

« T'vas donc me laisser y dormir aussi ! »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

« Si tu veux, ça m'est égal, il est bien assez grand »

Shirosaki défia Renji qui ne pouvait rien dire.

Content du calme, pourtant pas serein, qui régnait entre eux, le roux s'autorisa un regard vers son colocataire. Il avait l'air contrarié mais résigné. Ichigo eut un léger sourire en décelant aussi une pointe de déception, lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir reprendre leur échange. Et alors que son regard s'étendait sur le reste de la pièce, il prit connaissance de l'heure qu'il était.

« MERDE »

Les deux jeunes hommes avec lui sursautèrent en se demandant où le roux se précipitait. Renji le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était 8h30 passé et que de ce fait, il serait encore en retard.

Shiro scruta les réactions de Renji. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le regard qu'il posait sur son double.

Tentant de détourner son attention de lui, il demanda faussement intéressé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Renji sans pour autant regarder l'auteur de la question répondit par politesse.

« Il va être en retard »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la gazinière pour reprendre la cuisson des pancakes interrompue plusieurs minutes avant. Il avait fait la pâte hier avant de partir travailler, il avait une envie de pancakes depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il se dit que ça permettrait aussi au roux de manger quelque chose avant de partir.

Ichigo traversa le salon pour attraper son téléphone et, avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre, Renji proposa :

« Je t'emmène ? »

Ichigo eut un regard et lui adressa un sourire avant de cesser toute activité en croisant le regard noir de Shirosaki. Celui-ci voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son cher jumeau en profita pour décréter :

« JE t'emmène, dépêche j't'attends ! »

Renji parut blasé et Ichigo se résigna se disant que s'il refusait le rouge subirait la colère du décoloré toute la journée voir plus…

« Désolé Renji c'était sympa quand même de proposer »

Ce dernier lui sourit et reprit son activité :

« Ok mais t'emporte ça avec toi ! »

Il désignait les pancakes fraichement préparés, il en avait recouvert quelques-uns de confiture et de Nutella.

Ichigo eut l'air ravi et acquiesça avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« J'aime pas comme t'le regarde ! »

Renji interloqué se tourna. Shirosaki avait un air menaçant, ses yeux étaient animés d'une étrange lumière, il feignit donc l'ignorance.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« J'crois qu'j'avais pourtant été clair ! »

Renji se tourna à nouveau.

« Et j'l'ai pas touché »

« Te fous pas d'moi, J'suis pas aveugle »

« Tu interprètes mal alors ? »

Le blanc sourit dangereusement.

« Si tu veux jouer t'es mal tombé »

« Qui te dis que je ne suis pas sérieux ? »

« T'est pas de c'genre là »

« J'ai peut-être changé »

« Alors va t'essayer sur quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Renji soupira agacé et bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, il était impressionné par le charisme de celui en face de lui et les lueurs dangereuses sur son visage ne lui disaient de ne pas le provoquer. Pourtant il devait lui faire comprendre.

« Ichigo finira pas se trouver quelqu'un que tu le veuilles ou non, il finira dans les bras d'un autre ! »

Il sut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes pour l'albinos quand il entendit celui-ci siffler. Le visage crispé de colère, ce type était réellement effrayant…

Ichigo choisit se moment pour refaire surface, il était 8h45 et Urahara, qu'il avait prévenu de son retard, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à se presser s'il ne voulait pas repartir en livraison avec Shinji. Lorsqu'il surprit l'affrontement des deux autres hommes dans l'appartement, il fronça les sourcils. Il décida d'y mettre fin en intervenant :

« Je suis prêt. On y va ! »

Les deux hommes en conflit s'étaient fixés encore 30secondes avant de décrocher, l'un pour donner le déjeuner au roux, l'autre pour le trainer loin de ce fou.

Le trajet jusqu'au travail d'Ichigo avait été tendu. Ichigo n'osant rien dire de peur d'en rajouter. Il valait mieux laisser Shiro se calmer. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillit par toute (ou presque toute) la petite bande d'employés. Urahara invita Shirosaki à prendre le thé et Ichigo avait craint, à juste titre, le pire. Et en effet un petit rassemblement avait été formé mais Ichigo avait préféré s'en écarter et travailler comme tous auraient dû le faire. Inoue fit vite une gaffe en affirmant que « Kurosaki-kun à quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui maintenant ne vous en faites pas ! ». Shinji bien sûr avait bondit sur l'occasion pour en rajouter une couche et répondit sans réfléchir à toute les questions du frère jumeau. Ce n'était qu'après son récit qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'aura plus que menaçante du décoloré. Tout le monde l'avait alors salué et étaient parti travailler, mais le mal était déjà fait et Ichigo priait pour qu'il ne retrouve pas Renji mort en rentrant ce soir.

La journée avait été calme pour Renji s'étonnant de ne pas voir réapparaître l'albinos.

Shiro lui était allé voir son père à la clinique et s'était défoulé sur quelque infirmières et infirmiers alors qu'il donnait (comme c'était inhabituel) un coup de main. Au final, son père l'avait mis dehors comprenant qu'il ne cherchait à la clinique que des victimes faciles.

Il avait alors traîné le reste de la journée s'occupant comme il pouvait pour ne pas céder à son envie de meurtre sur un certain homme aux cheveux rouges. Il avait pensé que ses vacances étaient vraiment pourries décidément.

Il était allé chercher son frère à la sortie de son travail pour le ramener chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés Renji était déjà partit. Les deux frères avaient passé une soirée ordinaire, mangeant des restes et s'avachissant sur le canapé à rire aux éclats devant une comédie américaine.

Il était 22 h 30 quand Renji rentra.

L'appartement était quasiment plongé dans le noir et seul la télévision éclairait encore. Il aperçut Shiro sur le canapé et se renfrogna. Mais Ichigo qui sortait de la salle de bain lui rendit un semblant de sourire. Le roux l'avait attiré dans la salle d'eau. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur attrayante si bien que Renji eut bien du mal à ne pas se ruer sur la pauvre fraise.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Shiro est … » Il soupira

« Je sais. Il t'aime, t'es son frère jumeaux » Renji murmurait, si Shiro les entendaient ils seraient morts. Mais il se permit quand même de caresser légèrement le bras d'Ichigo.

« Il est trop protecteur c'est comme ça depuis que… »

Renji remarqua que les prunelles s'étaient assombrit, la tristesse transparaissait. Il s'approcha du roux et le prit contre lui.

Ichigo en fut surprit mais ne tenta pas de s'éloigner. Renji tentait clairement de le réconforter, il devait avoir vu la tristesse qu'il ressentait au souvenir de la disparition de sa mère, même si le rouge ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Merci »

Renji s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir voir le visage du roux. Il semblait moins triste. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait créé cette tristesse mais il ne voulait plus la voir sur les traits de son colocataire. Renji sourit, n'étaient-ils pas en train de devenir plus que ça ?

Ichigo, comme s'il avait entendu son interrogation, approcha son visage de celui du rouge et doucement prit ses lèvres.

L'échange fut court mais chacun y mit de la douceur et de la tendresse et aussi du réconfort.

Ils se quittèrent, ensuite. Ichigo rejoignant sa chambre alors que Renji se préparait pour la nuit dans la salle de bain.

Ce qu'aucun ne savait c'est que leur conversation n'avait pas échappé à un certain albinos…


	8. Chap 8 : Dérapage

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui je sais j'ai été très longue (encore) je suis vraiment désolé les impératifs et contre-temps se sont miltipliés et j'ai pas pu faire mieux.

Mais le voilà le chapitre 8 (enfin) =D

Je remercie toutes les revieweuses vos commentaires sont vraiment une bouffé d'air qui me donne des ailes (je délirs? non non !)

_Réponse à Yumi-chan :_

_Je tiens à te remercier pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris a du succès ^^ Comment va réagir Shiro ? qui sait =P et Shinji va-t-il abandonner ? hmm pas sûr =D La suite est arrivée désolé de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps. bonne lecture à bientôt ^^_

**Nana - mii**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Dans un coin de la cuisine, tapie dans l'ombre une aura menaçante s'accroissait.<p>

On aurait presque pu discerner la lueur de folie abritée dans les prunelles presque jaunes de Shirosaki. Il avait - sans vraiment trop l'avoir voulu - entendu la conversation des deux habitants de l'appartement qu'il squattait.

En effet, il était allé à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau quand il avait entendu la voix de son frère. Il s'était approché et, par la porte entrouverte, il avait constaté qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait d'abord eu l'envie de défoncer la porte – qui soit dit en passant ne le méritait pas – et dégager le gêneur mais il avait préféré écouter en voyant que son jumeau avait subitement prit un air attristé.

Il se serait bien passé de ça surtout que maintenant il avait plus qu'une simple envie de faire regretter au colocataire de son frère d'être né.

Outre le fait que la discussion ne lui avait pas plu, la scène qu'il avait observé lui déplaisait outrageusement. Il avait assisté au formidable courage de cet abrutit aux cheveux anormalement rouges.

Pour qui se prenait ce babouin dégénéré, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit décérébré pour oser enlacer son frère en sa présence ! Malgré le fait qu'il se serait bien jeté à la gorge du dit décérébré il n'avait, cependant, pas voulu faire de scandale, du moins pas maintenant, Ichigo n'avait clairement pas l'air dans son assiette et Shirosaki ne voulait pas en rajouter. Alors il s'était retiré dans la cuisine afin de calmer ses pauvres nerfs qui faisaient trembler tout son corps, tant la tension et la colère étaient grandes.

_On ne touchait pas à ICHIGO !_

C'était donc dans cet état qu'était l'albinos quand un roux aux cheveux longs eut la mauvaise idée de se diriger vers le sombre endroit qu'était la cuisine.

Shiro ébahi vit ce même homme approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait soit à côté du réfrigérateur. Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas vu, sortant d'une zone de lumière, ses yeux ne s'étaient sûrement pas encore accoutumés, ce qui le rendait incapable de remarquer la présence de l'albinos. Non mécontent de ce fait, Shiro ne bougea pas se contentant d'étirer un sourire psychotique silencieux.

Renji était aux anges. Il avait eu une dure soirée entre, les femmes au bar qui n'avaient cessées de le harceler et, les clients abondant à servir, il n'avait pas pu faire une seule pause décente. Alors quand en rentrant il était tombé sur le roux, il s'était dit que finalement la journée ne finirait pas si mal que ça. Et en effet il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Le roux s'était un peu ouvert à lui ce soir. Il n'avait, jamais, auparavant, vu le roux paraître aussi fragile. Il en avait eu un tel coup au cœur, lorsqu'il avait croisé les ambres si expressifs et si tristes à ce moment, que sans réfléchir il l'avait pris dans ses bras en prenant soin de faire passer autant de chaleur qu'il le pouvait dans cette étreinte. Qui aurait cru que Renji Abarai ferait, un jour, preuve d'autant de sentimentalisme ? Pas lui en tous cas !

Même si c'était embarrassant de le reconnaître, il ne regrettait, pourtant, pas son geste puisqu'il lui avait valu une caresse bien douce et très prometteuse.

Ce fut parti dans ses pensées et avec un sourire béat qu'il alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, non conscient de l'aura devenue encore plus menaçante à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et alors qu'il allait saisir une bouteille d'eau, une main d'une blancheur effrayante se posa sur son bras tendu.

Renji crut que son cœur allait lâcher et se déporta sur sa droite se mettant à « l'abris ». Mais il n'avait pas pensé que de cette façon il se trouverait face à quelque chose d'autrement plus effrayant.

Il laissa un cri de pure terreur s'échapper de sa gorge en remarquant (enfin) Shirosaki.

Il déglutit bruyamment tellement la vision qu'il avait générait un stress énorme pour lui.

Shirosaki se tenait devant lui, le regard fou, brillant d'une étincelle meurtrière. Ses yeux directement fixés dans ceux de Renji. Le sourire qu'il avait affiché quelques minutes auparavant était toujours bien présent plus prononcé encore.

Renji eut nettement l'impression que ce gars était inhumain tant cette fissure fendait son visage de part et d'autre, remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne put, d'ailleurs, retenir un frisson d'horreur. Ce type était-il vraiment le jumeau d'Ichigo ? Il pensa que s'il fallait les définir plutôt que jumeaux il aurait dit que Shirosaki était le double diabolique du roux.

Renji tenta de se détendre quand une voix se fit entendre, une voix rendue grave et sourde de colère retenue :

« T'étais nettement plus courageux y'a pas 10 minutes »

Shirosaki regardait toujours Renji avec cette lueur assassine si bien que Renji en déglutit une fois encore. Il tenta de réfléchir et comprendre de quoi parlait l'albinos quand il se souvint de son entretien avec Ichigo dans la salle de bain.

_Il ne peut pas … nous avoir entendus ?_

Voyant que le rouge restait dans son mutisme, encore en train de se demander à quoi il faisait référence, tenta une deuxième allusion :

« Elles étaient bonnes ? »

Renji resta quelques secondes pétrifié, il avait vu aussi ?

_Eh merde ! Il nous a vraiment vus. _

_« Elles étaient bonnes ? »_

_Il peut faire référence qu'au baiser …_

Tout à ses pensées, Renji murmura sans s'en rendre compte :

« Oh oui, elles étaient bonnes… »

Shirosaki n'arrivait pas à croire que cet abruti avait répondu à la question. Il n'avait pas eu envie de savoir, il ne pensait même pas que l'autre aurait la stupide idée de répondre.

_Il a aimé ? J'vais le tuer !_

Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit Renji se retrouva la tête sous l'eau.

L'albinos cédant à sa colère avait, en quelques secondes, empoigné la tignasse rouge, ouvert le robinet – tout près – au maximum et avait plongé la tête qu'il retenait dans l'évier.

Renji mit bien dix secondes avant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là et aussi pourquoi. La poigne avec laquelle Shiro lui maintenait la tête dans l'évier en disait beaucoup sur son état psychologique. Quel con avait-il été pour murmurer _ça._ Il tenta – enfin – de se dégager, quand il remarqua quelque chose. Le bouchon de l'évier été mis et l'eau commençait à remplir le bac dans lequel sa tête était plongée. Mais rien n'y fit Shiro ne le lâchait pas.

_Il va me tuer ce dingue_

« Lâche-moi y'a trop d'eau »

Pour toute réponse son visage alla rencontrer l'eau en question :

« Tu as peur ? »

Renji ne le voyait pas mais l'albinos avait toujours son sourire psychopathe plaqué sur le visage.

Il sentit clairement la non envie du décoloré de le libérer. Il tenta d'attraper la main qui le maintenait mais la sienne fut bloquée dans son dos, et son corps fut collé au meuble de l'évier.

« Je t'avait dit de ne PAS le toucher ! N'avais-je pas promis de te tuer si tu le faisais ? »

En réalité, il ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer, il était sûr qu'Ichigo ne lui pardonnerait pas et qu'il s'en voudrait, qu'il se tiendrait responsable, que ça le rongerait. Mais il voulait lui faire peur. Lui donner l'impression de mourir, comme lui avait eu l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose quand plut tôt il les avait vus s'embrasser.

Maintenant, sourd aux plaintes et à ce qui l'entourait, Shiro ne remarqua pas que sa prise s'était raffermie, il ne fit pas non plus attention au fait que l'eau avait réellement commencé à engloutir le visage du rouge. Il ne faisait attention qu'à sa propre douleur. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça.

_Deux fois en si peu de temps…_

Renji se débattait, il avait eu le temps d'inspirer avant de se retrouver immergé mais l'apnée n'avait jamais été son point fort aussi avait-il commencé à s'agiter violement espérant qu'on le relâcherait enfin. Il tapait le meuble son but étant de faire le plus de bruit possible. Si Shirosaki semblait imperméable à ses appels, partit loin dans ses réflexions il espérait que Ichigo l'entendrait.

Shiro avait le regard vide. Il s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs, les souvenirs les plus douloureux. Il ne pensait plus qu'il tenait le colocataire d'Ichigo. Il était loin, perdu ...

Et alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées

« ... Iro »

« SHIRO »

Une main venait de se poser sur son bras tendu et contracté. Il relâcha totalement ses muscles en même temps que la chevelure rouge d'un certain jeune homme au bord de la noyade.

Il prit alors conscience que c'était Ichigo. Il resta immobile alors que celui-ci tentait d'évaluer l'état de Renji.

« Oi tu m'entends ? Renji ? »

Ichigo tentait de réanimer le rouge. Il avait déjà pris son pouls et avait était soulagé de le sentir encore. Il devait simplement être dans les vapes, s'étant trop longtemps privé d'oxygène mais pas assez pour mettre sa vie en danger.

Le roux avait blottit le corps de l'évanoui contre lui à même le sol froid et lui tapotait sur les joues pour qu'il revienne à lui.

Il avait été horrifié face à la scène. Il était venu voir ce qui faisait autant de bruits à cette heure-ci mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il trouverait son frère en train de noyer son ami. Il avait vraiment eu peur en constatant que Renji ne bougeait pas et avait imaginé le pire pendant quelques secondes.

Il releva sa tête pour voir son frère. Il avait l'air lui-même pas mal choqué, mais pourquoi ? Quand il était arrivé il avait vite constaté que Shiro n'était « plus là ». Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son jumeau dans un état pareil. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait s'être tramé dans la tête de son double monochrome. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ce que Shiro avait dû revivre dans son « absence ». Il allait essayer de parler à son jumeau quand Renji toussa. Le roux soupira de soulagement.

Renji reprit peu à peu conscience. Il se sentait comme à l'abri, au chaud. Il comprit bien vite que le roux le tenait contre lui. Il avait décidé d'ouvrir ses yeux qui rencontreraient certainement ceux d'Ichigo et pourrait ainsi signifier que tout allait bien pour lui. Mais il ne rencontra pas les ambres. Il les vit mais ne les rencontra pas. Pour faute ils étaient fixés sur l'homme toujours debout, appuyé contre la table de la cuisine. Il semblait figé. Sentant la gêne et la tension s'accumuler il prit le parti de se faire violence espérant rompre cette ambiance glauque. Il n'avait pas échoué puisque les beaux yeux du roux se posèrent enfin sur lui. Il fut même heureux d'y voir de l'inquiétude. Il lui fit un sourire goguenard tout en agrippant un pan du pyjama du roux. Après tout il le tenait dans ses bras il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il ne lui fasse même pas une remarque sur ça, même s'il avait frôlé la noyade. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Ichigo avait reporté son attention sur son frère – non sans rougir en ayant compris le pourquoi du sourire du rouge.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? T'as bien faillit le tuer ! Shiro tu m'écoutes ? »

Le rouquin était furieux. En fait il était furieux et terriblement inquiet. Inquiet pour son frère. Il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis qu'il était intervenu.

Renji lui totalement inconscient de la véritable nature du l'inquiétude du roux – en ce moment – prit parti de défendre Shirosaki, ayant lui-même bien compris qu'il n'avait voulu que lui faire peur mais que – il ne savait pourquoi – ça avait dérapé.

« C'est pas ce qu'il voulait… je crois »

Ichigo surpris, de l'intervention de Renji, tourna son regard vers lui. Il avait l'air de s'être remis de son presque assassinat. Ses yeux étaient emplis de sollicitude, le roux en fut désarmé et sa colère retomba. Fatigué, il soupira.

« Ok restons-en là pour ce soir. Je crois que tout le monde est fatigué, on s'expliquera demain… Shiro ? »

Le dit-Shiro posa enfin ses yeux sur lui. Ils étaient ternes et exprimaient du regret, de la mélancolie aussi. Ichigo en eut un coup au cœur et son inquiétude pour lui redoubla. Mais il savait que tenter de le faire parler maintenant était inutile. Il ne voulait pas blesser son jumeau. Alors il se releva faisant se relever Renji par la même occasion et prit simplement l'albinos par le bras pour l'emmener se coucher, sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne nuit au rouge qui le lui rendit.

Le silence retomba sur l'ensemble de l'appartement. Le calme revenu, la tension envolée.

Dans la chambre du roux, seules les respirations se faisaient entendre. Son frère s'était totalement blottit contre lui collant chaque parcelle de son corps à celui d'Ichigo. L'attitude impassible de Shirosaki ne trompait pas son jumeau. Lui savait qu'une violente tempête devait faire rage dans son esprit. Il le sentait et ressentait ce malaise, cette agitation …

Demain il appellerait Grimmjow. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi son frère était comme ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Shirosaki ouvrit les yeux, c'était le matin cette fois. Toute la nuit il avait espéré que les rayons du soleil se feraient bientôt voir. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, il avait somnolé et chaque fois divers cauchemars le hantaient. Alors il luttait pour ne plus s'assoupir mais son corps, trop fatigué par la crispation constante, réclamait des temps morts. Alors qu'il se remémorait son dernier songe, d'autres yeux s'ouvraient lentement.

Les paupières lourdes du trop peu de sommeil qu'il avait pu avoir, Ichigo reconnut tout de même les cheveux blancs de son frère et sentit son corps toujours aussi tendu que la veille.

Il repassa brièvement les derniers événements puis il entreprit de détendre son jumeau. Il caressa les mèches de l'albinos, tendrement, dans une invitation à relâcher enfin le poids que son alter ego s'infligeait. Ressentant la tension s'amoindrir chez son double il n'attendit pas plus avant de poser la question qui n'avait trouvé aucune réponse encore :

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'as-prit hier ? »

Immédiatement le corps de son double se tendit a nouveau. Shiro savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il devait des explications et sûrement serait-il obligé de s'excuser auprès de ce singe …

Ichigo allait reprendre la parole quand la voix enrouée de son frère le coupa :

« Tu te souviens après la mort de maman, quand je pensais que c'était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas lâché ta main tu ne te serais pas avancé et tu n'aurais pas failli te faire renverser et ainsi, maman n'aurait pas eu à te protéger, et que toi tu me disais que c'était ta faute à toi pour n'avoir pas écouté… »

Shiro avait cessé de parler comme plongé dans sa réflexion. Ichigo, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ça. C'était si loin même si c'était toujours ancré en lui.

Mais c'était vrai pendant plusieurs mois les jumeaux s'étaient presque entredéchirés voulant chacun s'attribuer la responsabilité de l'accident. ça avait toujours été ainsi en y repensant. A chaque bêtise faite, ils revendiquaient chacun la chose pour protéger l'autre, si bien que souvent leurs parents n'avaient jamais pu savoir qui était réellement le fautif. A la mort de leur mère ça avait été pareil pas par peur de représailles, mais cette fois parce que chacun comprenait les lourdes conséquences qu'avaient ce malheur. Le poids de la culpabilité. On avait beau dire qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre tout mais les jumeaux eux avaient une maturité que des enfants n'avaient pas à leur âge, et cette maturité incongrue leur faisait mal. L'un ne voulant pas laisser ce fardeau à l'autre et inversement.

Ichigo soupira ce qui provoqua des frissons à son jumeau qui venait de ressentir le souffle chaud de son frère sur sa nuque. Les frissons et la surprise passés, Shirosaki se tourna faisant face au roux. Les yeux dans les yeux, les doubles se jaugeaient. Chacun tentant de savoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait.

« Je me souviens Shiro … Après Ashido aussi… »

Ichigo n'avait pas lâché le regard de son frère, c'est pourquoi il avait pu voir ses prunelles dorées changer, changer de mélancolie à tristesse.

Dans un geste protecteur, l'albinos avait passé son bras dans le dos de son frère, le rapprochant de lui, il ne voulait pas lire ce qu'il lisait dans ses ambres. Le passé n'était définitivement pas chose à ressasser.

Ashido Kano avait été l'homme qui avait changé le roux. Avec lui, Ichigo avait repris vie, il avait réellement été heureux, ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans ce même appartement. Mais il faut croire que les malheurs ne sont pas comme la foudre qui ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Ashido était un soldat du feu, et avait perdu la vie en tentant d'éteindre un bâtiment incendié. Ichigo s'était alors fermé à nouveau. Et Shiro s'était juré de protéger son frère à l'avenir, de faire en sorte qu'il ne connaisse plus la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime. Il avait surveillé de prêt tous ceux qui lui avait tourné autour depuis, mais Ichigo n'avait pas l'air de donner de l'importance à ces prétendants jusqu'à ce que _ce type _débarque. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que son frère allait prendre un colocataire alors il avait improvisé une visite surprise de famille pour découvrir le personnage, et quel personnage… S'il s'y attendait. Renji Abarai, il le connaissait. Ils avaient eu les même fréquentations et c'était bien pour cela qu'il ne pouvait accepter qu'il s'approche du roux qui n'y était pas indifférent. Il l'avait vu et compris en regardant son frère interragir avec lui.

A cette pensée, sa prise se raffermit sur le corps du roux tant et si bien qu'Ichigo fut plaqué contre le torse du blanc.

« Shiro ? »

Se rendant compte de son geste, il desserra un peu son étreinte, sans pour autant laisser son frère le regarder.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le silence ne soit rompu :

« J'veux plus voir ça… »

Un murmure, doux, faible tellement qu'Ichigo dût demander de répéter, pourtant l'oreille collée à la bouche de son jumeau. Alors Shiro répéta, plus fort, plus violement presque en criant emporter par la colère et la frustration :

« Je veux plus jamais revoir ça ! »

Ichigo fut assourdi par la force de la voix à son oreille. Mais comprit bien vite la porter des paroles de son frère. Alors c'était ça. Encore ça.

« Je suis grand, je saurais me protéger tout seul… Shiro. »

« Mensonge! T'as beau _être grand _tu as quand même pas su te protéger la dernière fois. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumé et se dégagea violement de la prise de son frère afin d'affronter son regard, de soumettre le sien à son double.

« On n'est jamais préparé à perdre quelqu'un ! Pas comme ça, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, tu l'as vécu Shiro, ça se contrôle pas ce genre de choses… d'accident, c'est différent … »

Ichigo avait baissé le ton sur les derniers mots mais son regard lui ne faiblissait pas, la détermination que Shiro y vit ébranla la sienne. Dans le fond il avait raison, c'était peut être stupide de vouloir lui interdire d'avoir quelqu'un de vouloir réessayer au risque de se brûler les ailes. Mais il ne pouvait pas se changer. Il aimait son frère plus que sa propre vie, ils étaient jumeaux, il était une partie de lui et lui son autre moitié. C'était égoïste de vouloir le garder le surprotéger surtout en sachant qu'Ichigo était loin d'être sans défense, mais il voulait garder son frère pour lui et lui éviter par la même occasion d'autres souffrances.

Comme s'il avait suivit le fil de ses pensées Ichigo ajouta :

« Mais toi tu as Grimmjow... »

Instantanément l'albinos se raidit. Lui si détendu l'instant d'avant. Si détendu parce qu'il avait extériorisé ce qui le blessait, parce qu'il avait retracé ensemble ce qui le tourmentait, soulagé d'être compris. Et d'un coup si tendu pour un seul mot dit, un seul prénom. Est-ce qu'Ichigo pensait que quelque chose clochait entre eux? Quelque chose d'autre qui n'avait aucun lien avec lui, de douloureux pour Shirosaki.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

Shiro rompit le contact tenta de se lever, en vain son frère le retenant.

« Shiro ne fuis pas ! »

Aussitôt, il eut la réaction qu'il désirait le blanc se retourna mécontent et répondit :

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler c'tout. »

« On sait toi et moi que t'es pas capable de te passer de lui plus de deux jours, le délais va expirer. Si quelque chose ne va pas, parle m'en bon sang j'suis ton frère! »

Shiro s'assit au bord du lit fuyant sans trop vouloir le regard presque colérique du roux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était dérisoire et sans appel.

Voyant que son double n'était pas enclin à parler il se leva à son tour passa devant Shirosaki ouvrit la porte et lança avant de sortir.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas lui me le dira. »

Shiro leva la tête mais son frère était déjà parti. Il n'allait pas oser? Et pourtant il pouvait le faire et savait qu'il obtiendrait des réponse de Grimmjow. Ces deux-là étaient devenus proches avec le temps et lorsqu'une situation bloquait il n'était pas rare que Grimmjow demande à Ichigo d'être le médiateur. Il se leva d'un bon et courut à la suite du roux mais c'était déjà bien trop tard, Ichigo était déjà en ligne, pas de doute que le bleuté avait du répondre vite. Horrifié, il allait tenter de s'emparer du téléphone mais il percuta quelqu'un…

« Abruti tu peux pas faire gaffe » Lança l'albinos

« Pourquoi j'frais gaffe c'est chez moi ici et c'est toi qui gênait ! » Répondit l'autre furieux.

Commença alors un échange musclé de mot plus grossiers que les autres et de regards plus menaçants que réellement meurtriers.

Ichigo au bout du fil dût demander à son interlocuteur de patienter une minute.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI D'AGIR COMME DES GOSSES ! ALLEZ DEHORS ET REGLEZ CA UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDE PLUS! »

Les duellistes, figés, regardaient Ichigo comme s'il était venu d'une autre terre ce qui fit bien rire celui qu'on regardait. Le calme revenu, il put reprendre la conversation avec son interlocuteur.

« Désolé, fallait les calmer ou ils allaient me retourner l'appart. »

« Oh c'rien tm'as juste ruiné l'tympan ! »

« J'me suis excusé, dis-moi plutôt quand est-ce que tu viens chercher Shiro »

« J'viendrais pas l'chercher! »

« J'dois prendre ça comment ? »

Le bleuté soupira avant de répondre :

« Si j'viens y partira juste ailleurs. Il reviendra pas à l'appart et même si j'le forçais et il s'barrait à nouveau et j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à lui courir après j'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu comptes juste t'en tenir la ? J'pensais que tu avais plus d'estime pour lui!»

Ichigo avait pris un ton colérique si bien que le bleuté soupira à nouveau tentant certainement de ne pas hurler sur cette saleté de rouquin qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

« J'préfère l'savoir chez toi qu'ailleurs… »

Notre roux répéta cette phrase dans sa tête. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il sous-entendait il se calma et opta pour soupirer à son tour afin d' évacuer l'animosité dont il avait fait preuve.

« Grimmjow, viens le voir, je crois qu'vous avez vraiment besoin de vous parler et tu sais que moins il te voit plus il redevient chaotique. Sérieusement il a faillit noyer mon colocataire! »

« ça va, il est pas mort ton précieux colocataire tch, il est même trop vivant à mon goût! Et au cas où tu aurais oublié j'suis toujours là, j't'entends, lui raconte pas de connerie, y pourrait bien décider d'vraiment venir …» s'écria Shirosaki.

Shiro s'était arrangé pour parler suffisamment fort et proche du combiné pour que celui au bout de téléphone entende distinctement. La provocation avait toujours été le jeu favoris de l'albinos et encore plus avec Grimmjow lors de leurs différends. Comme un gamin qui testerait ses parents pour voir jusqu'où il peut les pousser. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard et la communication fut coupée.

Ichigo put néanmoins distinguer un bruit familier. Des pas, un endroit résonnant… Des marches.

Soudain un déclic s'opéra chez lui, il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans tarder.

« C' assez rapide pour toi ? »


	10. Chap 10

Chap 10

«C'assez rapide pour toi ?»

Comme Ichigo le pensait, là, devant sa porte, se trouvait Grimmjow. Les cheveux décoiffés trop raides et trop longs pour tenir sans gel, ils encadraient son visage d'une façon inédite, tombant en plusieurs mèches. Jamais Ichigo ne l'avait vu comme ça. Continuant son observation, il put se rendre compte que ses vêtements aussi étaient assez inhabituels. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir simple et un pantalon fluide, qu'il pensait être fait pour les jours d'inactivité. Le roux écarquilla les yeux en apercevant les baskets de l'homme en face de lui. Non vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi négligé, lui pourtant toujours en chemise et jean accordé avec des chaussures habillées, ce matin il n'était pas le même.

«Quand t'auras fini d'me reluquer t'pourras p't'être me faire entrer !»

Prenant conscience qu'il avait laissé son invité à la porte depuis au moins 5 minutes, Ichigo s'effaça pour laisser le passage libre. Fermant la porte derrière le bleuté, il le rejoignit rapidement dans le salon, où il ne trouva pas son jumeau.

Renji dût comprendre son interrogation muette puisqu'il expliqua que l'albinos était partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tôt.

Soupirant à la nouvelle, Ichigo invita Grimmjow à s'installer dans le canapé pendant qu'il tenterait de faire entendre raison au réfugié.

Le bleuté hésita quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir en fixant la porte de la salle de bain, mais se décida finalement à répondre à la proposition du roux concluant qu'il aurait certainement plus de chance que lui d'entamer une conversation avec l'albinos.

L'autre roux, lui, voulut soutenir son colocataire mais celui-ci lui apprit d'un signe de tête qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Alors, pour se rendre utile, il essaya de divertir le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air avenant, son air renfrogné ne donnait guère envie de converser, mais toujours dans son désir de servir à quelque chose dans ce joyeux bazar, il tenta tout de même une approche.

«Alors t'es le copain de Shiro ? »

Cette question lui valut un regard meurtrier qui le fit reculer, juste au cas où le lanceur aurait dans l'idée de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Mais contre toute attente il n'en fut rien, le rouge s'attira une expression blasé.

« J'vais pas te bouffer ! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais vraiment le faire ! »

Renji resta pourtant figé une poignée de secondes avant de finalement se détendre. L'homme face à lui paraissait nettement moins dangereux lorsqu'on le regardait plus en détail. Il avait les traits tirés et de petits yeux qui trahissaient un manque de sommeil évident. Tout son corps semblait tendu par un souci flagrant. Le tatoué se sentit compatissant pour cet homme qui devait supporter, depuis un certain temps déjà, les caprices de l'albinos déjanté. Sentant le malaise perdurer, il se saisit de la télécommande sur la table basse et alluma la télévision tout en s'asseyant au côté du bleuté. Celui-ci le regarda puis détourna ses yeux pour scruter l'écran en face, cherchant à se distraire dans autre chose que ses pensées, toutes dédiées à son amant.

D'ailleurs, du côté d'Ichigo, la tâche était ardue. Il était toujours devant la porte, son jumeau refusant de le laisser pénétrer dans son lieu de repli.

« Shiro ça suffit maintenant, ça fait plus de 10 minutes, comporte-toi en adulte un peu ! »

« C'est ça ouais, j't'ai dit que j'voulais pas l'voir ni l'entendre et encore moins lui parler. »

Soupirant d'agacement, Ichigo perdait patience, si ça continuait il finirait certainement par défoncer la porte, il se savait capable de le faire et pour cause il l'avait déjà expérimenté...

« Pour la dernière fois, Shirosaki ouvre cette foutue porte ! Franchement, tu crois que fuir va t'avancer à quoi que ce soit ? »

« ... »

Le silence s'installa, Ichigo monta encore en pression, mais une petite voix, presque un murmure, se fit audible.

« Je fuis pas, c'est lui qui part ... »

Ne comprenant guère le sens de cette explication, le roux ne voulut pourtant pas risquer de braquer son jumeau en insistant.

« Laisse-moi entrer, Shiro »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni une demande, comme une affirmation, une évidence et l'albinos ouvrit la porte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ichigo pour se faufiler. La porte resta entrebâillée, comme si, lorsqu'elle était fermée elle retenait quelque chose qui maintenant ne pouvait plus être contenu. Et, en effet, c'est ce que semblait vouloir dire le regard ocre qui se posait, pénétrant, dans les prunelles ambres.

« Il part ? » la voix du roux était douce ne voulant pas rajouter à la peine qu'il lisait mais désireux de connaître le fin mot de cette querelle.

« Ouais il part, y s'tire en Espagne, où j'sais pas où parce que monsieur a eu une offre qu'y peut pas refuser ! »

« ... »

« Ce b****d y croyait quoi ? Qu'j'allais lui dire mais bien sûr j't'attendrais, qu'il aille se faire f****e »

« Shiro ! Me dis pas que tout ce foutoir c'est juste pour ça ? »

« Juste pour ça ? Ton mec se barre à l'autre bout du monde sans possibilité de négocier t'frais pas un scandale toi ? Tss, t'srais pire que moi … alors fait pas ta morale ! »

Ichigo en était abasourdi. Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit d'être remonté mais en venir à ce point déraisonnable. Surtout connaissant Grimmjow, il était impossible que le bleuté n'est pas proposé à son amant de le suivre. Ils étaient comme les doigts de la main ces deux-là.

«Et pourquoi tu partirais pas tout simplement avec lui ? C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas faire de la musique dans un autre pays qu'ici ! »

C'était au tour de l'albinos d'être abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère lui parle de partir. Pour lui c'était inenvisageable, parce qu'il était là. Ils n'avaient jamais été très éloignés et déjà même sans l'être trop, il lui était impossible de rester une semaine sans contact avec son jumeau. Shiro se sentit blessé, lui n'y avait pas pensé une fois mais son frère ne semblait pas être dérangé par le fait d'être dans deux pays différents. Il allait laisser exploser librement sa colère quand un grand fracas retentit au-dehors de la pièce.

Ni une ni deux, le roux ouvrit grand la porte et déboula rapidement dans le salon. Il tomba alors presque littéralement sur le pauvre Renji qui avait apparemment voulu emmener un plateau avec deux tasses maintenant fracassées par terre.

Le rouge était au sol en train de ramasser les débris quand la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte avec fracas, laissant apparaître son colocataire. Ne regardant plus ce qu'il faisait, il sentit un picotement au bout de l'un de ses doigts.

Le roux ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'agenouiller auprès de Renji constatant avant lui qu'il s'était coupé.

« Regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! » Ronchonna Ichigo en finissant de mettre tous les morceaux de tasses sur le plateau.

« Va plutôt mettre quelque chose sur ça ! » ajouta-t-il en mettant en vue le doigt qui saignait.

Renji parut étonné.

« J'me suis coupé ? »

Le roux soupira avant de renchérir, un peu plus colérique.

« Tu t'en serais aperçu si tu regardais pas ailleurs ! Et comment t'as pu faire tomber le plateau ? »

Légèrement vexé, l'homme aux cheveux longs se redressa en bougonnant, arrachant le plateau des mains du roux pour rejoindre la cuisine.

«Ça arrive c'est pas la peine de s'exciter! »

Non content de la réponse, le roux suivit le rouge pour s'assurer qu'il mettrait quelque chose sur son membre blessé.

Pendant ce temps, ce que les deux colocataires ne voyaient pas, c'était l'affrontement qui se déroulait pourtant tout proche d'eux.

Grimmjow se tenait debout, il s'était approché jusqu'à être à un ou deux mètres du deuxième homme resté là, Shirosaki. L'albinos restait figé, il savait qu'au moindre mouvement de recul le bleuté saurait immédiatement le bloquer, ne permettant plus la fuite. Alors ils se jaugeaient, sans un mot seulement par le regard, tout semblait être dit. Grimmjow exprimait de la lassitude, de la colère mais aussi et surtout l'envie que son amant revienne.

Shirosaki, lui, exprimait de la rancune et de la douleur, pensant encore à ce que son frère lui avait « proposé ».

« Vous comptez rester plantés là combien de temps encore? »

Au chambranle, Ichigo les observait, derrière lui Renji. D'ailleurs, il était bien trop proche du roux au goût de Shiro, même Grimmjow parut titillé par ce rapprochement mais n'en fit pas acte.

« Vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous assoir dans le salon et de résoudre votre fichue querelle. »

« Pas moyen que j'dise quoi qu'ce soit et encore moins devant le macaque »

«Qui c'est que t'appelles le macaque ? »

Ichigo eut juste le temps de ceinturer le rouge pour lui éviter de rencontrer une masse aux cheveux bleus qui sétait instinctivement placé devant l'albinos quand il avait remarqué le mouvement de Renji.

« J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! » cracha le dit albinos tout en se déplaçant pour être à nouveau visible des deux autres.

«Reflexe c'tout » se justifia le bleuté.

« Lâche-moi Ichi, 'tin » ragea un Renji fulminant.

« S'il te plait Ren, on va arriver à rien si tu t'y mets aussi »

Le dénommé « Ren » stoppa tout mouvement. S'il avait bien entendu, c'était la première fois qu'Ichigo l'appelait par son diminutif. Il détourna la tête jusqu'à voir le visage du rouquin. Celui-ci dût se rendre compte de la situation puisqu'il lâcha instantanément le rouge et détourna, à son tour, la tête, visiblement gêné.

«C'est quoi ça, vous allez pas nous jouer les feux de l'amour ?»

«SHIRO ! » s'exclama son jumeau.

«Épargne-nous tes sarcasmes et occupe-toi plutôt de tes oignons! » Renchérit Renji.

«Tch... »

Grimmjow soupira et attira l'attention de tous, loin de se sentir gêné d'avoir tous ces regards braqués sur lui, il prit la direction du salon traînant l'albinos derrière lui. Celui-ci, surpris de ce geste de la part du bleuté, ne protesta pas mais se dégagea tout de même une fois arrivé devant le canapé. Il s'installa dans le canapé, l'air renfrogné, une chose était sûre, il ne débuterait pas la conversation.

Pensant ne pas aider en restant là, Ichigo s'éloigna emmenant Renji avec lui jusque dans la cuisine. Certes, ce n'était pas très loin mais le roux préférait quand même avoir un œil sur eux, histoire de pouvoir prévenir tout débordement.

Et alors que la conversation semblait commencer entre les deux amants du salon, un corps vint se blottir contre le dos d'Ichigo. Choqué, il se retourna en repoussant vivement celui-ci contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le roux le fusillait du regard mais ce n'avait pas l'air de le décourager.

« J'regarde, comme toi » Répondit innocemment le rouge faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine.

Ichigo, suspicieux, s'éloigna pour reprendre un poste moins vulnérable aux attaques de ce genre. Renji, lui, opta pour une approche subtile et stratégique, il s'attela à faire du café juste à quelques pas du roux.

« T'veux manger quoi ? »

« hum ? » le roux distrait ne fit guère attention à la demande. Mais il fut vite rappelé au moment présent par une main chaude passant, caressant presque son épaule.

«Oye ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ! » râla-t-il à nouveau.

Le rouge exaspéré par la mauvaise foi - après tout, il ne voulait qu'attirer son attention pour savoir ce qu'il mangerait ! - roula des yeux et attrapa un paquet de brioche dans le placard de petit déjeuner.

« Brioche, nutella ! » Affirma-t-il au roux qui le regardait avec étonnement.

Une fois qu'il eut compris, celui-ci se permit de rajouter.

« Grillée pour moi ! »

La réplique déclencha un sourire à Renji, qui fit presque peur à Ichigo réveillant un souvenir pas si lointain.

« TE FOU PAS DE MOI, ENFOIRE »

Les deux occupants de la cuisine se précipitèrent dans le salon déjà à portée de vue. Ichigo se plaça entre les deux interlocuteurs qui paraissaient bien énervés aux vues de leurs mines.

« Calmez-vous ! » Tenta d'apaiser Renji. Dans un sens, ce fut ce qu'il arriva à faire puisqu'il s'attira les regards furieux des deux protagonistes silencieux. Ce fut pour un court instant, l'albinos renchérit bientôt.

« Dégage de là, ça m'est égal j'reste là ! »

« T'sais que j'vais d'voir rendre l'appart, Shiro t'vas faire comment ? »

« Tss m'appâte pas avec ça ! J'vais rester là j'te dis, hein Ichi t'vas pas mettre à la porte ? »

« Qu ... »

« Hey t'invite pas comme ça ! »

« Ren »

« T'tiendras pas une semaine, t'es trop chiant pour qu'ces deux-là t'jette pas dehors surtout le punk. Vous êtes pas pote à c'que j'en ai vu. »

« Grimmjow s'il te plait ... »

« On verra ça chaton ! »

« Hey attends... »

« Ah ouais j'vais voir ça, j'vais p't'être même rester là pour voir ! »

« QUOI ! »

On put entendre le double écho de cette semi-interrogation dans tout l'immeuble. C'était le cri désespéré de deux colocataires qui n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs …

A suivre !

5


	11. Chap 11

Bonjour à tous! Je voudrais m'excuser mais est ce que mes excuses seraient valables?  
>Puisque je ne sais pas comment vous le dire je vous offre enfin un nouveau chapitre le 11ième. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'attends avec impatience tous vos commentaires.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Un joyeux bazar<p>

« Quoi !? »

On put entendre le doux écho semi-interrogatif dans tout l'immeuble. C'était le cri désespéré de deux colocataires qui n'avaient pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

…

« Vous... Vous plaisantez ? Proposa Ichigo

C'est impossible. Affirma-t-il alors qu'il n'avait pu que constater la détermination des amants.

Y'a pas de place pour 4 ici d'jà à trois c'est le souk. Confirma Renji.

Oh c'bon faites pas les radins, j'peux toujours dormir avec mon frère. Lança Shiro avec un regard appuyé au Rouge.

L'canapé ça m'va . Décida Grimmjow

Hors de question ! Gémit le roux son aplomb faiblissant déjà.

Mais vous êtes barges, allez réglez vos problèmes ailleurs ! S'énerva Renji.

La d'là gueule ton mec, j'aime bien ! j'sens qu'j'vais m'amuser.

C'est pas... commença Ichigo avant de rencontrer le regard du roux.

Raah et puis zut à la fin ! s 'énerva-t-il à son tour avant d'ajouter

Faites ce que vous voulez mais Interdiction de cogner, crier, détruire, NOYER !

Quoi t'es pas sérieux Ichi ? S'étonna Renji

Bah v'là tu d'viens raisonnable. Ricana Grimmjow

Pas la peine de préciser. Bougonna Shirosaki à l'évocation de noyer.

Ichigo sentait déjà le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Il ne serait pas contre un bon cacao, il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine laissant là les énergumènes se disputer à nouveau.

Renji en profita également pour s'éclipser et suivre son roux. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Le rouge s'était adossé à l'ouverture de la cuisine et se contentait d'observer son amant quelques instants. Son amant ? Oui lui le voyait ainsi maintenant, après le baiser et la confidence du roux il avait pensée que ceci avait marqué le début de leur relation. Mais tout cela avait été remis en cause quelques minutes avant par Ichigo lui-même. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais il avait tout de même plus que compris ce que le roux avait voulu exprimer. Sans s'en rendre compte ça l'avait blessé.

Ichigo remarqua enfin le rouge. Il était là sur le pas de la cuisine, immobile plongé dans sa réflexion. Il avait du l'observer et s'était finalement perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui ne devaient pas l'enchanter vu l'air sombre qu'il arborait. Il savait bien pourquoi, pas qu'il l'ait deviné mais il savait. Il avait compris son erreur à la seconde même où il avait croisé les yeux de Renji._** « C'est pas... »**_... Quel bêtise, évidement il n'avait pas voulu blesser le rouge sa réponse avait fusé par réflexe. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il l'explique à l'autre roux alors, il laissa là son lait chaud, la cuillère plongée dans la poudre de cacao et initia un mouvement avant de se figer. Comment allait- il aborder ça ? Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas le franc parlé de Renji, pour ces choses là. Il jeta un œil à l'autre roux, il était loin... Que faisait-on pour réconforter quelqu'un ? Il n'était pas du genre à câliner facilement, c'était embarrassant. Alors il se résigna, il reprit la confection de son cacao, le lait laissait encore s'échapper une petite fumée. Lorsqu'il eut fini il le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres et soudain c'était clair. Il s'approcha lentement de Renji pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, il attendit un peu puis tendit sa tasse sous le nez du rouge.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Renji pour reprendre pied. L'odeur du chocolat chaud assaillant ses narines. Mais que faisait un chocolat sous son nez ? Il releva assez la tête pour capter les orbes d'Ichigo. C'était fou de voir à quel point elles étaient expressives. A ce moment même il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quoi que se soit il comprenait ce qu'elles lui disaient, il regrettait. Renji sourit et puis enfin son roux parla :

« Si tu le veux pas tant pis pour toi je le boirais ! »

A peine l'avait- il porté à ses lèvres que la tasse lui était arrachée.

« Pas question ! » Après quelques gorgées le rouge ajouta, son regard planté dans celui du roux.

« Excuses acceptées »

Ichigo soupira, le soulagement gagnant son corps.

« Hey j'mangerais bien que'chose.

Ouais l'singe rend toi uti... »

Grimmjow fit un sourire carnassier.

Shirosaki était en état de choc.

Renji sourit tout contre le roux.

Quand au roux … il était bien trop surpris pour savoir qu'elle attitude arborer.

Renji l'embrassait, il L'EMBRASSAIT là devant son frère et Grimmjow. C'était un baiser chaste mais il ne souffrait aucun malentendu quand au message que cet acte transmettait aux deux autres.

« P'tain cette fois j'vais pas t'louper » ragea Shiro tout en se jetant sur le rouge mais il n'atteignit pas sa cible piégée par des bras puissants et familiers.

« Fous leur la paix deux minutes » Ordonna finalement le propriétaire des bras avant de traîner son captif dans le salon.

Renji en profita pour enlacer Ichigo, il le sentait reprendre contenance et aucun doute que s'il le laissait se décoller de lui il en profiterait pour prendre la fuite. Mais la réaction d'Ichigo fut toute autre. Au lieu de chercher à se soustraire il passa ses bras autour de la taille du rouge. Ce dernier faillit d'ailleurs le lâcher tellement le geste était imprévu, mais il se ravisa et se contenta de desserrer légèrement l'étreinte afin de pouvoir ramener son visage au niveau de celui du roux.

« En manque de câlin » taquina Renji

Rêve pas... bougonna Ichigo

Si je m'étais reculé, la tasse se serrait renversée sur moi. Trouva-t-il comme excuse.

Mouais ces tasses vraiment sournoises ! Plaisanta le rouge

T'as pas idée. Affirma le roux tout en s'enfonçant dans le cou de son ravisseur.

Il fallait l'avouer Renji sentait bon, vraiment bon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs laissa son amant faire, sentant sa respiration chatouiller sa peau. Il se laissa très vite emporter par la sensation et se colla davantage au roux, humant à son tour l'odeur sucrée se dégageant d'Ichigo. C'était comme une friandise que vous adorez et qui vous titille l'odorat jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez et la dévoriez. Renji ne put pas se retenir longtemps devant cette friandise-là. Il alla la goûter d'abord du bout des lèvres puis, appréciant se qu'il sentait, happant la peau la suçotant délicatement.

« hmm... »

Ichigo qui avait été surpris par le rapprochement de leurs deux corps n'avait, ensuite, pas pu retenir son gémissement face au doux traitement que lui prodiguaient les lèvres de son amant. Appréciant la caresse puis se délectant de son approfondissement. Il facilita même l'accès à son cou en inclinant sa tête vers la gauche.

Renji avait failli perdre son self contrôle lorsque la douce approbation de son roux était parvenue à son oreille. Il avait senti le soupir de complaisance effleurer la peau de son épaule et avait cru devenir dingue. S'il avait su que Ichigo ne lui enverrait pas son poing dans le visage ou pire alors il aurait fait cela depuis bien longtemps. Il continua d'aspirer, de rouler la peau sous lui avant de doucement remonter jusqu'à l'oreille, là il alla …

« C'pas bientôt fini, bordel y'à des chambres pour ça ! » s'insurgea un certain albinos

Moi ça m'gène pas, ça m'donne plutôt des idées. Susurra un bleuté en surchauffe.

L'une comme l'autre de ses exclamations arrêtèrent net nos deux colocataires se rendant soudain compte qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, Renji une tasse à la main, avec dans leur salon deux excentriques squatteurs. Si ces constatations ne perturbèrent pas plus notre rouge, le roux lui passa de pâle à rouge écrevisse se décollant violemment de son amant. Celui-ci anticipant la réaction avait pu éviter que le cacao se renverse sur son colocataire mais il ne put pas l'empêcher de se déverser au sol.

« Merde » Jura entre ses dents un Ichigo encore honteux.

Ni une ni deux il alla chercher la serpillière et son seau et entreprit d'éponger tous ça. De son côté Renji n'eut d' autre choix que d'aller rincer la tasse dans l'évier. Ichigo voulu lui aussi accéder à l'évier et c'est quand Renji se recula que le roux s'exclama :

« Ah mince t'en à sur le pantalon »

Renji ne comprit pas tout de suite et suivi le regard d'Ichigo. Effectivement son pantalon, de sport, était taché. Trop plongé dans se qu'il avait pu entreprendre avec le roux il n'avait pas même senti qu'il était mouillé. Il releva la tête fixa le roux qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de le regarder également.

« T'veux pas me frotter aussi ? » Lança-t-il le sourire carnassier.

Putain cette fois j'vais vraiment lui faire la peau … s'écria une voix rageuse.

Lâche-moi abruti ! rugit Shiro entravé par un Grimmjow échauffé.

Tch, fais toi une idée y va s'le faire et Berry est ok 'vec ça !

QUOI, Hé ! Qui est d'accord ?

Bah tu t'as pas refusé mes avances alors...

RENJI !

Toi enfoiré qu'est-ce tu dis ? J'vais t'tuer!

J'aim'rais bien voir ça !

T'occup' c'est moi ton part'naire là

Hey si on s'éclipsait ? Suggéra un certain rouge

T'es dingue !

Bah si tu veux qu'on mange à midi va falloir faire des courses.

Ouais... Mais

Pas de mais par expérience faut pas s'interposer entre des dingues.

Tu connais pas ces deux-là comme moi j'les connais …

Qui est dingue ? S'époumona un albinos coincé par un bleuté qui tentait de le déshabiller

Bordel arrête de te débattre !

Fous-moi là paix sale matou miteux

Tu t'plains pas quand le matou te …

FERME LA !

C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de les laisser là tous seul.

Hé bon sang vous êtes pas à l'hôtel rentrer chez vous si c'est pour B...

Renji ! Les énerve pas. Gémit Ichigo.

Mais rien n'aurait su perturber la détermination de bleuté qui, néanmoins commençait à grogner contre ce foutu maillot trop serré qui ralentissait la progression de ses mains.

Bordel sale pervers maso si t'me lâches pas j'vais t'tuer !

Que d'la gueule chéri t'aime ça autant qu'moi

CONNARD !

Ok Stop ! Tenta Ichigo pour calmer l'assemblée,

J'te le dis vaut mieux les laisser s'démerder et revenir quand ils auront... réglé ça !

Toi où est ce que tu touches, j'tai pas autorisé j'vais te faire la peau

J'aime quand tu d'viens sauvage

ABRUTI

Mmmh continue

Sale con

Tu faiblis

Chat de gouttière

Là t'me flattes

Arr...mhm

…

Ils vont quand même pas l'faire devant nous … Ichi pitié !

Pourquoi moi, j'suis pas le seul.

Co...mhm

Grrr

Mais ARRETEZ BORDEL !

Tous les occupants de l'appartement finirent pas se taire. Enfin. Le calme revenu, mais les esprits toujours échauffés pour les amants querellés.

J'ai dit STOP ! Bon sang.

Faut pas t'enerver comme ça Berry

… Shiro lui ne disait rien mais

Quoi me r'garde pas comme ça j'y suis pour rien, j'balade pas mes mains moi !

TOI

CA SUFFIT

Renji et moi on va faire des courses

Vous, vous vous réconciliés et SURTOUT vous laissez l'appartement PROPRE et en ORDRE !

Tch, comme si c'était possible... grogna un bleuté

Ferme là ! Le fit taire, Shiro

(Soupire) Ok, bon on est de retour d'ici 30 minutes

Plutôt 1h

Hein on à pas besoin de tant de temps que ça

Mais eux si !

Et sois pas cruel tu veux. Ajouta le rouge en lui lançant un regard plus que suggestif. Après tout il n'y avait pas que les déglingués qui s'étaient enflammés...

(nouveau soupir) Bon 1h pas plus. Ne détruisez pas l'appart.

Et faites gaffes aux voisins ! Crut bon d'ajouter Renji alors qu'il poussait déjà le roux dans l'entrée.

Hey le singe !

(soupire, encore) Shiro …

Laisses c'est bon. Quoi ?

…

Rien ne fut dit ni répondu mais l'échange muet ne souffrait aucune méprise. Shiro lançait son éternel avertissement un peu moins crédible du fait de ses orbes brillantes d'excitation et Renji avec un aplomb extraordinairement suicidaire le défiait de l'en empêcher.

- Ok on a compris ! Allez viens ! Coupa le roux, tirant à son tour le rouge vers la porte.

Ca empêch'ra rien, sussura le bleuté.

Ta gu... mph, essaya de protester l'albinos

CLAC

Le départ des colocataires ne se fit entendre et pourtant non remarqué. En effet au moment même où la porte avait claqué quelque chose d'autre avait craqué chez nos deux amants en « conflit ».


	12. Annonce reprise

Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ce post.

Non je ne viens pas annoncer que la fic est abandonnée, au contraire.

Je sais que j'ai souvent dit que je revenais pour finalement ne pas re-poster ensuite. Mais cette fois je viens annoncé mon retour réel. Je vais seulement attendre d'avoir terminé ou presque terminé pour poster de nouveau chapitre, ainsi il n'y aura plus cette attente interminable.

J'ai un peu plus de temps pour moi maintenant et je vais vraiment pouvoir me replonger dans la fic sérieusement.

Je suis terriblement désolé que ça ai pris autant de temps.

En espérant que vous serez là quand je re-posterai.

Dans tout les cas je vous remercie énormément pour le soutient que vous m'avez apporté depuis le début.

Merci et à bientôt

Nana-mii


End file.
